A Rose For Sebastian
by theblackbutlerdiva666
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis meets his match in a female demon. Note I do not own the Black Butler characters, they belong to Yana Toboso. I wrote the story in first person because part of my heart does belong to Sebastian. This story is book one in a series I am calling "The Meddling Goddesses". Basically Roman Goddesses decide to meddle in the lives of certain men from Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

_A Rose for Sebastian_

_By theblackbutlerdiva666 (story copyright 2012) (Black Butler characters belong to Yana Toboso. Only original characters [Rose and the goddesses] belong to me.)  
_

_I don't know how long I have been in this place, but it has been a very long time. It's nothing like what the silly humans say. It's peaceful and it's quiet. I spend my hours reflecting on the past and trying to avoid the male demons. I am one of the few female demons left; the others are mostly in hiding. Female demons aren't treated very well; mostly the male demons want to use us to reproduce. Demon children are very precious and hard to come by. Thankfully the male demons leave me be. The last two male demons who tried to rape me died horribly. Ever since, the males have kept their distance. Then last night the dreams started. A face not quite defined showed up in my mind. The only thing I could see clearly was red eyes and black hair. I knew at once it was a male demon. A voice in my mind said "Find him, find him and you will never be alone again. Find him and everything will change."_

_Chapter One: New Beginning, New Name_

_Lady Elizabeth Midford knew that something about her fiancé, Earl Ciel Phantomhive had changed and she didn't like it. She wanted to find a way to make him happy again, to protect him. He had been hurt so much and it hurt her heart to see him suffer. She just needed to find a way to make things right. So she began to search. Late one night she found a strange book in her family library. It had an occult symbol on the front. Curious, she began to read it. It was a book on summoning demons. Once a demon was summoned, it could be contracted to do something in exchange for something in return. She was desperate enough to try it. I felt myself being summoned from my world into a candlelight library. A young blonde girl was sitting in the light cast by the flickering flames._

_"What is it that you wish from me, my lady?" I asked the girl. She sighed._

_"Demon, can you make my fiancé Ciel happy again" she asked._

_"I cannot control how people feel my lady" I replied._

_"Then can you protect me and protect Ciel as I try to make him happy again? If I manage to make him happy again, you can have whatever you wish from me" she said._

_"That is something I can do my lady. If you wish to make this contract with me, your payment shall be your soul. Do you wish to proceed?" I asked. The girl shuddered. "Think carefully my lady because once your decision is made there is no going back" I warned. She nodded._

_"I wish to make this contract with you demon. My name is Elizabeth Midford. My fiancé Ciel is the Earl of Phantomhive. I will do anything to protect him and see him as he once was" she said._

_"So be it my lady" I said and the deal was sealed._

_"You need a name" she said quietly. "I know! Ciel's favorite flowers are roses, so I will call you Rose. Rose Blackthorn" she said._

_"As you wish my lady" I said. Elizabeth led me to her parent's study where she introduced me to her parents. Then she told them the biggest lie I have ever heard._

_"I met Rose in town today. She is looking for work. Mother, father, can she be my maid? Please?" she asked. They agreed. So my contract with Elizabeth began. Little did I know how much her fiancé Ciel would change my life._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: First Meeting_

_My first three months working for Lady Elizabeth were quiet and peaceful. She didn't visit Ciel because he was away from his estate. Then shortly after Elizabeth heard that Ciel had returned home, she got herself kidnapped by a wanted killer. We were out shopping when it happened. One moment she was by my side and the next moment she had disappeared. I felt her calling to me, I had to save her. The killer had her trapped in an abandoned house and had a knife to her throat. I raced to the place where I felt her calling me. Inside I was faced with two dozen henchmen. I took my silver needles out of my maid's apron and broke a glass on the table. I started to take down the enemies by throwing the needles and glass, each hitting their mark with deadly precision. I had just finished off the last one when I heard the door open behind me. I turned and saw a young man with blue hair and an eye patch stood there next to the most handsome man I have ever seen. He stood very strait, he had to be 6'1", and he had black hair and red eyes. I almost forgot to breathe. Then the young man spoke._

_"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked._

_"I am on my way to rescue her, if you would be so kind to please stay out of my way" I said and then I raced up the stairs. As I ran I heard the young man exclaiming over how rude I had been. I laughed. Humans were so silly sometimes. I found my lady being threatened in a room down the hall. She was pressed into the corner, the killer trying to press himself closer to her. I dispatched the man with ease and went over to my lady. She hugged me tight. _

_"Oh Rose thank you" she whispered._

_"Of course my lady" I said. I sat her down on a couch and was calming her down when that young man and his companion entered the room. The young man came over to Elizabeth and took her hand._

_"Are you alright Elizabeth?" he asked._

_"I'm fine Ciel" she said. I blinked my long black eye lashes over my ice blue eyes. So this was my lady's fiancé._

_"Who is this?" Ciel asked as he coldly pointed at me._

_"Oh pardon me for forgetting to introduce you. Ciel this is my new maid Rose. Rose Blackthorn, this is my fiancé Ciel Phantomhive who is the Earl of Phantomhive" she said. I gave the young earl a nod and curtsied. _

_"Forgive me my lord for my rudeness earlier. As your fiancé's head maid it is part of my duty to protect her with my life" I said. He glared at me and then to my surprise, he dipped his head at me._

_"Thank you for being here for her Rose" he said. He beckoned the other man closer. _

_"This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis" he said. He called this dark beauty beside him Sebastian. The name rang like bells in my mind. Sebastian took one of my hands which were covered by fingerless gloves and kissed it._

_"A pleasure to meet you Rose" Sebastian said._

_"The pleasure is mine Sebastian" I said. Ciel glared at us._

_"Sebastian please take Elizabeth home. Elizabeth, I am going to borrow your maid for a moment. I want to ask her something. I shall return her to you by this evening" Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and Elizabeth gave me a concerned look._

_"If my lord needs to ask me something I do not mind. I will be fine my lady" I said to her gently. She nodded and Sebastian escorted her home. Ciel had a carriage take us back to his estate and when we got there Sebastian opened the door. It was then that I knew what he was. I gulped. Ciel escorted me to his study and pointed to a chair._

_"Sit down" he demanded. I don't know why I listened to him, but I sat down just as Sebastian came in the room. _

_"Ah good I wanted you to hear this too Sebastian. Tell me Rose and do not lie, what are you?" Ciel asked._

_"I am your fiancé's maid" I said with a smile. I loved this game of telling part of the truth but not the whole truth. It isn't like I lied, I never lie. Ciel slammed his fist into his desk. If I had been human, it would have startled me._

_"Do you think I am a fool?" he yelled at me._

_"No my lord" I said._

_"Then tell me Rose the whole truth. What are you?" Ciel asked again. I sighed._

_"A demon my lord" I said coldly. I happened to glance at Sebastian when I said that and his eyes widened in surprise._

_"What? You are a female demon? Have you heard of this Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking at him._

_"Yes my lord, I have heard that there were females of my kind. But they are very rarely seen" Sebastian said._

_"That is true my lord. Most female demons are in hiding because most male demons only consider us to be brood mares. I killed the last two male demons who tried to have me without my consent" I said. Ciel looked at me and nodded._

_"Then you will be able to protect my Elizabeth well. Make sure she does not come to any harm. Do you understand?" Ciel asked._

_"Yes my lord, I understand. Protecting her is a part of my contract" I said._

_"That is very good. Sebastian please escort Rose back to Elizabeth's house" Ciel said and stood. I stood and curtsied again._

_"Yes my lord" Sebastian said with a bow and then he escorted me out of the room and out of the estate. When we were outside Sebastian stopped and looked at me carefully. I am 5'8" and look like I am in my 20s (even though I am a lot older). I have long raven hair that goes to my knees when it isn't in a bun like it is now, I have ivory skin, and I have ice blue eyes that glow a bright green when I am summoned._

_"You are the first female demon I have ever seen. You are stunning" he said softly. I blushed. Why did it feel like my heart was racing?_

_"Thank you Sebastian. Of all the male demons I have ever seen, you are the most handsome of the lot" I said quietly._

_"You my lady are too kind" he said with a laugh. I gave him a fierce glare._

_"I am not always kind Sebastian. Any one that tries to hurt me or those I choose to serve or protect will be dealt with ruthlessly" I said in warning._

_"You are so beautiful and yet so dangerous. That is the perfect combination. I want to get to know you Rose, if that is okay with you" he said with a smile._

_"I would love to get to know you too Sebastian. But be warned, I will not be taken advantage of" I said._

_"While I might take advantage of a human I would never take advantage of a fellow demon. You have my word and I always keep my word" Sebastian said._

_"I believe you. Strange, I am so used to being treated like I don't matter" I said._

_"I may be a male demon but I am a gentleman" Sebastian said dryly. I giggled. Then we were at my lady's house._

_"Till we meet again" Sebastian said with a bow._

_"Till then" I said and then I entered the house. I found Lady Elizabeth in her bedroom._

_"How did it go?" she asked in concern._

_"Fine my lady, Ciel just wanted to make sure that I could do my job" I said coyly. While that was the truth, it was only part of the truth. She wasn't ready to know what her fiancé had done yet._

_"I am so relieved. Ciel can be a little demanding" she said with a sigh._

_"I noticed" I replied flatly. She laughed. I helped her get ready for bed and tucked her in._

_"Pleasant dreams my lady" I said and I closed the curtains in her room and then left. I went to a sitting room and sat by the window. A black cat jumped into my lap and I started to pet her as I thought. Sebastian was the first male demon to show me any respect and to actually treat me as a lady. He was so handsome; I wondered if he was the one I had seen in my dreams. Little did I know that very soon my questions would be answered._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Kidnapping_

_Over the next two months Sebastian and I saw a lot of each other due to Lady Elizabeth spending so much time with Ciel. Sebastian introduced me to the rest of the estate employees: Tanaka, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin. I found Mey-Rin to be way too loud for my taste so I tried my best to avoid her at all costs. She caught me one day, the day that everything changed. She was talking my ear off when Sebastian came into the room. His face was cold and I knew at once there was trouble._

_"The young lord and lady have been kidnapped" he said as he gave me a note. I scanned it and frowned._

_"We need to go" I said to Sebastian. I excused myself from the kitchen and walked down the hall with Sebastian._

_"Indeed" he agreed. We rushed out of the house and then we both heard our names being called._

_"Time to go to work" I said. Sebastian laughed softly. We raced to another run down house and entered. I took a dagger out of my boot and the needles out of my apron. When I looked up again Sebastian was holding butter knives. I smirked a little._

_"Those will be useless against me" a female voice said. My eyes began to glow green while Sebastian's eyes began to glow fuchsia._

_"Who are you? Show yourself to us" I demanded. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the shadows._

_"I am the Roman Goddess Laverna, the goddess of thieves. I stole what you promised to protect. You must be aware demons that so much can be stolen in a blink of an eye. If you can find your charges by nightfall then I will let them go. Let the game begin" she said and vanished. I sighed._

_"Just what we need, a goddess that wants to toy with us. Shall we show her why we should not be messed with?" I asked. Sebastian nodded. We raced through the house, killing what got in our way. We found Ciel first. When he saw us, he screamed._

_"Free me now!" he cried. Sebastian did so quickly._

_"We need to hurry, we don't have much time left" I said._

_"Elizabeth" Ciel whispered._

_"Do not worry my lord, I hear her. She isn't far away" I said._

_"Let's go get her then" Ciel said and then we left the room. We raced up the stairs and I jumped up onto a chandelier. I threw my needles into some foes that were lying in wait for the next person to come around the corner. Then I jumped back down and landed on my feet right in front of Sebastian. Ciel blinked in slight surprise. Then down the hall we found Elizabeth. I ran to her and used my dagger to cut her free._

_"Are you alright my lady?" I asked as I cut the last rope binding her. Once she was free she flung herself into my arms, tears streaming down her face._

_"Yes I am fine Rose, thanks to you" she said. I soothed her for a while until she saw Ciel. She let me go and then hugged him. The tears she shed were something that I didn't understand. Then the Goddess appeared again._

_"You have passed the test Sebastian and Rose. Remember my warning and protect what is valuable. Rose dear, I need to speak with you privately" Laverna said. I raised my eyebrows and went out the door to speak with her._

_"The male demon, Sebastian Michaelis, is your true love and your soul mate Rose. He is the one you had that vision of before you were summoned here. Fight for him my dear, the road that leads to your love won't be easy. You will be tested. Do not waiver, for once you have him everything will change" the goddess said only loud enough for me to hear. I stood there in shock. There had not been a pair of demons to be true loves let alone soul mates in ages! It was so rare that there were rumors that the stories of demon soul mates were just made up and not the truth. I took a deep breath._

_"Are you sure?" I asked quietly._

_"Yes my dear, I am. It is already starting to happen. You should see the way Sebastian looks at you when you are not looking. And you should have seen the way he looked at you while you were using your needles. There was a spark of true admiration there. It won't be long my dear until his heart is yours" the goddess said and then she vanished. I sank to the floor and tried to sort this all out in my head. I was still sitting there with my head in my hands when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing there._

_"What did the goddess want?" he asked quietly._

_"She told me something I am not quite sure that I believe. It scares me a bit" I said. Worry entered his beautiful red eyes._

_"If it is anything that you can use my help with please ask me. You proved to me today how strong you really are. It is hard to believe that one so beautiful can be so deadly" he said. I blushed._

_"Thank you Sebastian. In time if I think you can help me with this I will ask you. But for now I must bear this burden on my own. Until I can figure out how it makes me feel, sharing it might do more harm than good" I said._

_"I understand" Sebastian said. Then he took one of my hands covered in my fingerless gloves in his gloved hand and kissed it._

_"Just remember dear Rose I am here if you need me" he said quietly. I knew he meant every word. He helped me to my feet and we went back into the room together. Ciel had somehow managed to get Elizabeth to stop crying and they were sitting and talking softly when Sebastian and I entered the room. Ciel stood and then helped Elizabeth to her feet._

_"This has been a long day for all of us. Once again Rose I want to thank you. It is not only for protecting Elizabeth, but for also helping me. It is not what I expected" Ciel said._

_"It is my duty my lord to protect my lady and those she holds dear. After all what kind of maid would I be if I could not see to her wishes" I said. Ciel nodded._

_"Take her home and care for her when I cannot. Come now Sebastian, we must return home" Ciel said. Sebastian bowed at Elizabeth and then bowed to me._

_"Till we meet again" Sebastian said and then he and Ciel left the room. Elizabeth and I returned to her home and I spent the night watching over her as she slept. Humans are such curious creatures; I couldn't begin to understand all their emotions. But love was something I had hoped for and never achieved. If it was true that I could have love with Sebastian, I would watch and wait, seeing if it could happen. I would find out what I felt and then act upon it. A chance like mine was rare and I would be a fool not to take advantage of it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Sebastian's Capture and Ciel's Challenge_

_Four more months have passed since the kidnapping. I have cared for Elizabeth and told her some of my life before I came into her world. She now tends to regard me more like an older sister than her maid. I like the child, despite the fact that sometimes she tends to act very immature. She has been spending more time with Ciel which means I have gotten to see Sebastian more. I've seen him use those butter knives now, protecting Ciel from all sorts of danger. Watching him work is thrilling. He is cold and calculating, but around me he has a softer side. He can make me smile even when I am not in a good mood. I treasure the time I have with him. Today Lady Elizabeth and I went to see Ciel and I knew right away that something was wrong. My fears were confirmed when Tanaka answered the door._

_"Where is Sebastian?" I asked Tanaka after he let us in._

_"Captured by witches it seems. Ciel is having a fit" Tanaka said. My eyes widened. Witches knew how to keep a demon against their will, I had to help._

_"Take my lady to see Ciel. Tell Ciel I will get Sebastian back" I said._

_"As you wish" Tanaka said as I rushed back out the door. I found my way into London and wound up outside an undertaker's shop. I entered because I had a feeling that somebody here could help me._

_"Now this is rare! Rare indeed! A female demon! I haven't seen one in years" a male voice said. I jumped as a man with grey hair covering his eyes, a black hat, and a scar on his face stared at me from inside a coffin. I knew in an instant what he was._

_"You're a grim reaper!" I cried._

_"A retired grim reaper my dear. I am the undertaker, not even Sebastian knew at first what I was. You are a clever girl" the undertaker said. I smiled at him as he got out of the coffin and walked around me, taking me in._

_"Some witches have trapped Sebastian. Do you know of any places where they might hide him?" I asked. The undertaker chuckled._

_"Now that is amusing. Try the graveyard nearby. One of the tombs has a secret underground chamber" the undertaker said as he backed away from me._

_"Thank you" I said and I dashed out. I had to find Sebastian, I had to save him. I found the graveyard and the tomb with no trouble. I made my way to the chamber and gasped. All the witches were dead except for one. I guessed that Sebastian had managed to kill the others while the one living one set the trap that held him now. He was in a demon circle and he was bleeding badly. I was so angry that I snapped the last witch's neck with my bare hands. I broke the circle and I caught Sebastian as he fell. I carried Sebastian all the way back to Ciel's estate. Tanaka opened the door when I gently kicked it with my boot and led me to Sebastian's room. I lay Sebastian on his black king sized bed and took a quick look at him. He still was not conscious and I was worried. Tanaka entered with Elizabeth following behind him._

_"I wish to care for Sebastian until he is well again" I said._

_"Of course" Elizabeth said giving my hand a squeeze._

_"I shall inform Ciel" Tanaka said and the two of them left. I took Sebastian's shirt off and gasped. There were cuts all over his chest and some of them were deep. I washed the wounds clean and bandaged the worst of them. Then I took a moment to truly look at him. He was so handsome; I didn't want anything to happen to him. If he didn't wake up somebody would pay. Then I stopped in shock. I was so angry that I wanted to burn every witch that came in my path. The goddess's words came to my mind as I looked at Sebastian. She had said Sebastian was my true love, my true soul mate. I knew now that it might be possible. I cared deeply for him and I didn't want to be in this world without him. I stayed by his side for six days before he woke up. Sebastian's eyes opened to a candlelight room. His chest was bandaged. Confused he looked around. That is when he saw Rose. She was sitting in a chair, her eyes closed for a moment. That is when Sebastian remembered everything. He had been captured by a group of witches. Rose must have risked herself to save him. He couldn't believe her kindness for him or his concern. It made his heart skip a beat._

_"How long have you been here?" Sebastian asked. My eyes flew open and I jumped out of my chair. I rushed to his side and took one of his gloved hands._

_"I've been here six days. You were drugged and knocked on the head pretty badly" I said._

_"You stayed by my side the whole time?" he asked._

_"Yes" I said as I stroked a piece of hair away from his face._

_"Nobody has ever done something like that for me before. Why Rose, why did you stay?" Sebastian asked. Out in the hall Ciel stood quietly. He also wanted to know why Rose had stayed._

_"When I heard that you had been taken it was like ice had pierced my heart. Before I was summoned into this world I had a vision. It was of a male demon with red eyes and black hair. I could not see his face clearly. Then three months after I arrived here I met you Sebastian. You took my breath away. I didn't think meeting somebody like you was possible. Then when we rescued Ciel and Elizabeth the Goddess told me that we would have something so rare that it is mostly thought of as a rumor in our world. Then today I could have lost you. I realized that I cared for you deeply and that I don't want to lose you. That is why I stayed. I don't know what this feeling is Sebastian, but I want to know. I want to see where it can take us" I said softly. Sebastian sat up and took me into his arms for the first time._

_"Dear Rose, you are so deadly yet so beautiful. We are not like the humans; our cares are nothing like theirs. Yet I have been drawn to you since the moment our eyes met. Your loyalty is like no other. I too want to see where this can go and what these feelings are" he said softly. I could have melted. Then he drew me closer and I snuggled into his bare chest and his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and we just sat there, holding each other by candlelight. I wanted to stay like this forever, enjoying his embrace. He was so warm to the touch and he smelled so good. I did not want to let go. I had the urge to kiss him, but then he whispered in my ear._

_"Let's take this slow Rose. I want to prove to you that I am not like the other male demons. I want everything to be special because you are so special to me. Do you understand?" he asked. I smiled at him, I was touched by his honesty and sincerity. _

_"Yes Sebastian, I do understand. After all this time waiting to find someone like you, a little more waiting will not hurt. I have found you, that is what matters" I said. He smiled at me as he took one of my hands from around him and kissed it. Then he gently put my hand back._

_"Yes dear Rose, you have found me and I am not going anywhere" he said. We sat there together, just holding each other as the flame from the candle died. Meanwhile Ciel was having a fit. His butler was falling in love with his fiancé's maid! He could not believe that he had not seen this happening! Maybe there was a way that he could stop it. Then he had an idea. He would challenge Rose. If Rose could make Sebastian fall in love with her then she could have a relationship with him as long as both demons remained loyal to their contracts first. Ciel found the idea pleasant. Watching Rose trying to win Sebastian's heart would be entertaining. In the morning he would set out the game and see where the pieces moved. The next day Sebastian was fully recovered and ready to return to work while I was finally returning to Lady Elizabeth's house. I was about ready to leave when Ciel called me._

_"I need a word with you Rose" Ciel said. I glanced at Sebastian and his face was a mask of worry._

_"Of course my lord" I said to Ciel. We stepped into his study and I closed the door behind us._

_"I have a challenge for you demon if you care to accept it" Ciel said once he sat in his chair._

_"What is it my lord?" I asked._

_"I know my butler Sebastian cares for you although I do not know how that happened. It will entertain me to see a different side to Sebastian so this is my challenge. See if you can get him to truly fall in love with you. If he falls for you then I will let you be together. There are only two things I want from you. Both of you must remember that your contracts come before your relationship with each other and you Rose must never tell Elizabeth that I sold my soul" Ciel said. I smiled as my ice blue eyes glowed green._

_"My lord I would never forget my duty, it is why I am here. But I will honor your request and not tell Elizabeth about your soul. I must tell you this though; my lady is a lot stronger than she shows. She would do anything for you my lord" I said._

_"Thank you for telling me, I did not realize that Elizabeth cared so much. Well the deal is made, be on your way demon" Ciel said pointing to the door. I curtsied and then exited the room. Outside the study I sighed and quickly wrote Sebastian a note. I smiled to myself as I found my way to the door. I could not believe what Ciel had just done. His arrogance would be his downfall. I found Sebastian by the door lecturing Mey-Rin on using shoe polish on the stair rails. I chuckled and Sebastian looked up at me. I smiled at him and a look of relief spread across his handsome face like a wildfire. I wish I could have hugged him then. He escorted me to a waiting carriage. As he helped me in, he kissed my hand. I took that moment to slip my note for him into his glove. His eyes widened and I winked coyly at him. He smiled at me._

_"Till we see each other again" he said._

_"Until then" I said as he closed the carriage door and then I was whisked home. Sebastian helped Ciel with his affairs for the day and then got the young lord ready for bed. After the young lord was asleep, Sebastian went to his room to read the letter Rose had slipped him earlier. Lighting just one candle, he opened it and read._

_"My dear Sebastian, I count the days until I can see you again. Don't worry about Ciel; he just doesn't know how to deal with somebody else having your attention. He is a spoiled child, but the reality of this world will force him to change. He seems to think that it will be fun to see if our relationship will change. He challenged me to see if I could make you fall in love with me. I am not one to force feelings upon anyone, so if that happens between us it will be because that is the way we feel. Don't be too mad at him though, maybe as we find out what these feelings really are we can show him that there is so much more to life than his bitterness. I shall dream of you every day and night until we are able to hold each other once again. With my heart, Rose."_

_Sebastian held the letter close to his heart and sighed. He could smell a little rose oil on the paper and he realized he missed Rose already. It touched him that she had stayed by his side while the drug the witches had given him wore off. She had cared for him like no other ever had. She was ruthless, he had seen it, but she also had such a tender side it made his heart race. He couldn't believe how much he cared for her already. He had never met a woman, not even a human one that had her beauty. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. She had pale flawless ivory skin that needed no makeup, raven hair that must be long because she always kept it up, lips as red as a rose in summer, and ice blue eyes. She was stunning; there just wasn't another word for her. It wasn't only her outer beauty that caught her eye, she had an inner light and beauty that he had never heard of or seen in another demon. He ached to hold her close, to take down her hair, and run his hands through it. Up until now all he, Sebastian Michaelis, had cared about was eating the young lord's soul but Rose had changed everything._

_"I miss you already my dear" he whispered while looking out into the dark night._

_Meanwhile back at Elizabeth's house I was getting my lady ready for bed. She turned to me and took my hand._

_"You care about him don't you?" she asked._

_"I'm sorry my lady what did you say? I am afraid my mind was elsewhere and I did not hear you" I said._

_"You care about Sebastian dear Rose. I do not mind, I actually understand better than most. You are falling in love, falling for him just like I fell for Ciel. Even though my marriage to Ciel is arranged I do love him. I love him so much that sometimes it hurts" she said._

_"I must admit my lady that I do care for Sebastian very much. Being a demon I do not understand love because most demons do not experience that emotion. But if what you said is true then I might be on my way to losing my heart to Sebastian" I said quietly._

_"Rose you have told me your story and even if you are a demon, you deserve to be happy. I truly hope that things between you and Sebastian develop. It would be so romantic" she said. I glanced at her in surprise. She smiled at me in return._

_"Go now Rose, take tonight as I sleep to think and to feel" she said as she climbed into her bed._

_"Yes my lady" I said after I tucked her in. I was free to wander now. I exited her room and went to my own. I slipped out of my uniform and into my black nightdress. I let down my hair, took off my boots, and then took off my fingerless gloves. In my bare feet I wandered outside into the rose garden. I stopped to gaze at the flower I was named after. The flower was lovely, but it also had dangerous thorns. Elizabeth had said these were Ciel's favorite flower, but they reminded me more of Sebastian. Hopefully by now Sebastian had read the note I had slipped into his glove. I missed his touch so much. My heart ached, being with Sebastian hurt. Then I thought about what my lady had said about loving Ciel so much that it hurt. I put my hand to my heart in surprise. I was in love! How did this happen? I just didn't know how I could have fallen without realizing it. To ease my mind and calm myself I began to sing._

_"Dark prince in my dreams you haunt my heart and mind. In this hour of the night when the world lays there sleeping. Sometime soon my dear you will wrap your black wings around me and we will fly, just you and I. Soon my dear, you will be mine."_

_I picked one of the roses as I let my song die. I would put it in my room to remind me of what I held dear and how I felt. It would remind me of him..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Ciel's Wager and Sebastian's Gift_

_Four more months past and we came to the young lord's birthday. Sebastian, Elizabeth, and I prepared a surprise party for Ciel and did all the decorations and invitations. Then the day of the party arrived. Elizabeth and I escorted Ciel to Elizabeth's house and the surprise went well. It was hard for me to believe that Ciel was only fifteen. He acted twice his age. Halfway through the party there was a little bit of drama. One of the heads of another noble house called Ciel a child and said that he could not survive a week without Sebastian at his side. Ciel jumped up out of the chair he had been sitting in, his eyes flashing._

_"I am no child and I can survive perfectly fine for one week without my butler" Ciel shouted._

_"A wager then young lord?" the nobleman asked._

_"Let's hear it" Ciel said as he sat down again._

_"Survive three weeks without your butler. Your butler can choose when he wants to use those weeks. When he asks for them, you leave and do not call on him once while you are gone. If you do so then the rest of us will no longer consider you a child" the nobleman said._

_"Done" Ciel said._

_"Heard and witnessed" a chorus of nobility cried and the party continued. Sebastian and I glanced at each other in amusement. Later once all the guests had gone, Sebastian and I got a moment to talk while we cleaned up._

_"Would you like to spend those three weeks together when I ask the young master for them" Sebastian asked quietly. I blushed._

_"I would love to, but I have to ask Lady Elizabeth first. If I get her permission then I could have time to tell you more about what happened to me before I was summoned" I said._

_"I was curious about that actually. You've only spoken about it once and only briefly" he said._

_"The memories are not for these mortals. Plus they are very painful" I said. He took my hand gently._

_"I am grateful then that you will trust me enough with them" he said. I smiled softly at him._

_"I trust you because of how much you have respected me Sebastian. You kept the promise you made to me when we first me. That means more to me than you can ever know" I said._

_"I would never lie to anybody my dear Rose. It is not my nature" he said. I took both of his gloved hands in mine and squeezed them gently._

_"I know my dear" I said. We finished the cleaning then in silence until the house was spotless. Then Ciel and Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive estate. Later that night I was asked to see Elizabeth's parents. As a present for Ciel they were going to ask him on a trip. I was to pack my lady's bags and then tomorrow Elizabeth and I would extend the invitation. As I was packing her things, my lady turned and smiled at me._

_"If Ciel accepts then we will be gone for three weeks" she said. I gasped as I realized what she meant. This would be the perfect time for Sebastian to use the weeks promised to him in the wager. He would use them, I was sure of it. Elizabeth seemed to know what I was thinking because she winked at me._

_"Consider those three weeks a vacation Rose. I will leave you some money; go buy yourself something pretty with it. Also spend that time we are away to get to know Sebastian. You deserve this for all the hard work you have done" she said._

_"Thank you my lady" I said. It took me all night to get Elizabeth's trunks ready. The next morning was there before I even got a moment to sit down. Finally it was time to go to the Phantomhive estate and invite the young lord. I got Elizabeth dressed in her best dress and I straitened my uniform while we waited for the carriage. The carriage ride to the estate was spent in silence. I couldn't have said anything anyway; my heart was racing faster than a scared horse. Finally we were there and knocking on the door of the estate. Sebastian answered the door and a smile lit up his face when he saw me._

_"Welcome Lady Elizabeth, welcome Rose. Please follow me to the sitting room" he said as we entered. He closed the door after us and then escorted us to the sitting room. We waited there as he went to fetch the young lord. It didn't take long until Sebastian was back, following behind Ciel._

_"Ah Elizabeth and Rose, it is very nice to see you again so soon. To what do I owe the visit?" Ciel asked as he sat in a chair. Elizabeth smiled._

_"My parents have extended an invitation to you my dear Ciel to come with us on a three week vacation. It is your birthday present from them" Elizabeth said. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he looked at me. I smiled in return. Ciel frowned._

_"My lord this will be the perfect time to fill the wager you made at your party" Sebastian said. Ciel sighed._

_"Will you come please?" Elizabeth asked. Ciel nodded at Sebastian who bowed and then left the room._

_"Very well I accept your invitation. When do we leave?" Ciel asked._

_"We leave tomorrow. Can you be ready by then?" Elizabeth asked. Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian was back._

_"Of course my lord can be ready by then. His bags are packed and ready to go" Sebastian said. Elizabeth blinked in surprise._

_"That was fast Sebastian" she said._

_"You see my lady I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian replied and I smiled._

_"Will Rose be coming with us?" Ciel asked._

_"No my dear, I gave her some time off. She has been so good to me that I felt she deserved a break" Elizabeth said. Ciel glared first at me, then at Sebastian. Then he sighed._

_"We shall be fine with my parents" Elizabeth said and Ciel nodded._

_"Then my parents and I shall see you tomorrow" my lady said as I curtsied to the young lord. Then Sebastian led us out of the room. Tomorrow could not have seemed farther away. AS we were getting into the carriage to leave Sebastian took my hand in his, slid a note into my fingerless glove, and then kissed my hand. I caught his eyes and I smiled. While he said goodbye to Elizabeth I slipped the note into my apron pocket. Then we were on our way back home. I helped Elizabeth inside when we arrived and got her ready for bed. After she was asleep I went to my room to read the note. I lit a candle and opened the piece of folded paper. Sebastian's handwriting was so elegant; it took me a moment to make out the words written on the page._

_"My dearest Rose, I can hardly believe that for three weeks I do not have to always look after that brat. This will be my first vacation since I made the contract with him. I wish to spend every moment of this break with you my dear, just like we talked about. I want to see you as you really are and spend ever precious moment getting to know you. Tomorrow cannot get here fast enough my beautiful Rose. Always with my heart, Sebastian."_

_As I finished reading I held the note close to my chest. I felt something wet on my face and wiped it away with my hand. I glanced at in surprise. Were these tears? I had never cried before. Sebastian had changed so much of what I had known. I was scared, but also excited. He had remembered what we had talked about and he was looking forward to spending time with me. I could hardly wait... Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive estate Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed,_

_"So Sebastian will you be spending all your free time with her?" Ciel asked coldly. Sebastian looked at the young lord, biting his tongue so he did not say something unwise._

_"I do plan on spending time with Rose my lord. She is the first female demon that I have ever known. She fascinates me and I have a great deal of respect for her. I want to get to know her beyond her duty" Sebastian replied. Ciel frowned._

_"Just remember demon where your duty lays" Ciel said hotly._

_"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied as he tucked Ciel into bed. He would not forget his duty to Ciel or his contract, but that would not keep him from finding out how he felt. He would not let Ciel keep him away from Rose. He sat in his room thinking of the next day and of Rose until the sun came up again. He woke Ciel and got him dressed. Then he served Ciel his breakfast. Soon Elizabeth and her parents arrived to collect Ciel. While the bags were being packed Elizabeth smiled at Sebastian and winked. Shocked, Sebastian realized that Elizabeth had planned this trip just so he could spend some time with Rose._

_"Thank you my lady" he said with a bow. Elizabeth smiled._

_"Don't waste the time I gave you Sebastian. Rose deserves the best. As she has cared for me, I care for her and about her. She is different, but she still needs to have someone that can cherish her. She told me her story and if anyone hurts her like that again it might freeze her heart forever. Do you understand?" Elizabeth asked._

_"I do my lady and let me assure you that I will never hurt Rose" Sebastian said. Elizabeth smiled._

_"Good, I am glad. Treat her well while Ciel and I are gone" she said as Ciel and her parents came back outside._

_"I will my lady" Sebastian said as everybody climbed into the carriage. Then they all departed, leaving him alone. Sebastian sighed in relief. Finally he could go and see Rose. He went inside and changed into one of his newest suits. Then he got into a carriage and went to call on Rose. I was in Lady Elizabeth's house being laced into a corset by another maid. Normally I would do this myself, but I had to pretend to be human around the other servants. For the life of me I did not understand why these silly human females wore these things, they hurt like hell. But they did give a certain allure to me, at least according to a note I found that had been written by my lady's aunt. After the corset was laced and tied, I slipped into a beautiful dress that was a present from my lady and her mother. It was beautiful lavender with lace and the sleeves and little pearls around the neckline. I slipped on my fingerless gloves when nobody was looking and then I braided my long black hair and put it up in a bun. Then I put on my new books. The other maid helped me fasten a choker around my throat and she smiled at me._

_"You look amazing Rose" she said._

_"Thank you" I said. A male servant entered the room then._

_"There is a man her looking for Rose. He is waiting in the study" the man servant said. I shivered nervously._

_"That would be Sebastian" I said. I had never been so scared._

_"Let's go show you off" the other maid said giggling and she winked. It was time to see my darling. Sebastian sat on the couch in the study fiddling with his gloves. His mind was racing and he could not help wondering what Rose would look like in a dress that wasn't a maid's uniform. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the man servant or the other maid enter the room._

_"Sir may we present Rose Blackthorn" said the man servant. Sebastian jumped to his feet and then his jaw dropped. He could hardly believe the beauty that was in front of him._

_"Rose" he said breathlessly. I blushed as I looked at him. Sebastian was so handsome in a new suit, black gloves, and shiny black shoes. I sighed happily._

_"Sebastian it is good to see you" I said. He took my hand and gently laid a kiss on it._

_"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I smiled up at him._

_"Yes I am" I said. He took my arm gently and escorted me out the door._

_"Where are we going?" I asked once we were outside._

_"We're going to London and then back to the brat's estate. I have something there that I want to show you" Sebastian said._

_"I have only been in London a couple of times. Seems like every time I am there I am on duty" I said dryly. Sebastian laughed and oh what an incredible sound! His laugh was like music being played by candlelight._

_"Didn't get to see much while you were working did you?" he asked._

_"No I didn't. But I did meet some interesting people. One of them startled me pretty badly" I said._

_"Oh? Who was that?" he asked in concern._

_"It was the undertaker. He knew what I was the moment he say me. But if it had not been for him I might not have found where the witches had hidden you" I said._

_"The undertaker helped you? Did he tell you to make him laugh?" Sebastian asked._

_"No he didn't. Although I think the undertaker seemed to find me and your situation quite amusing" I said._

_"That is very interesting. Well my dear Rose, let us be off. I want to enjoy this day" he said._

_"Then by all means my dear Sebastian, please show me what this world has to offer" I said as I gazed into his eyes. He smiled at me, his face lighting up and his eyes glowing as we entered the carriage that would take us to London._

_"This is the first time I have enjoyed doing something peaceful" he said as the carriage began to move._

_"I am glad. It is a nice change of pace" I said._

_"That it is" he said._

_"Ciel didn't seem too pleased that I wasn't going with them" I said._

_"He doesn't want me growing too fond of you" Sebastian said. I laughed bitterly._

_"He doesn't understand that while you may have a contract with him that he does not own your heart or your feelings. He is a fool" I said and I laughed again._

_"That is very true, he does not understand that my feelings are my own, whatever they might be. By the way my dear you laugh sounds like bells at midnight" Sebastian said in my ear. I lowered my eyes._

_"You are too kind" I said._

_"My dear Rose only for you shall I ever be kind" he replied as he gently raised my head to look into my eyes. He smiled so gently at me as his eyes glowed and I smiled back at him. Suddenly we were in London. Sebastian got out of the carriage and then helped me out. We wandered the streets together, hand in hand for a while. Then there was a huge noise and way too many people about, trying to see what was going on. I wrinkled my nose._

_"There is way too much din here now. I can hardly hear my own thoughts" I said in disgust. Sebastian face lit up and he nodded._

_"I agree with you. Let us return to the Phantomhive estate. It will be a lot quieter there" he said._

_"That sounds wonderful" I said as I smiled at him. He whisked me towards the carriage and helped me inside. Then he entered the carriage and sat next to me. He took one of my hands and held it for the entire carriage ride back to the estate. Once we arrived Sebastian helped me out of the carriage and then led me to the garden. He spread a large blanket under a huge maple tree and helped me sit down. I spread the bottom of my dress around my legs and feet which I had tucked underneath me. Then Sebastian sat down next to me and pulled a picnic basket from a hole in the bottom of the tree. He poured me a cup of tea and then put a small loaf of bread in front of me._

_"Did you make this?" I asked as I picked the small loaf up. Normally I do not eat, but I wanted to taste the bread._

_"Yes I baked the bread this morning. Normally the food that these humans eat does not enter my mind unless I have to make something for Ciel or any guests he entertains. But something told me that you would enjoy the bread" he said. I took a bite and sighed. The bread was delicious._

_"This is wonderful" I said once I had finished my mouthful._

_"Nothing can be good enough for you. I am so glad you like it" he said. I was stunned._

_"Never in all my years have I ever been treated with such respect. I've always been less than nothing, a prize to be won, used, and abandoned" I said quietly. Sebastian took my hand gently._

_"Please Rose, tell me everything" he said. I sighed._

_"I was coveted by male demons since I was a young demon. I was always told that I was beautiful and because of my looks I was taken advantage of. I cannot tell you the number of times that I was kidnapped and raped. The last time I was kidnapped, the male demon beat me, raped me, and left me for dead. It took me months to be able to heal. Then I learned how to kill, so I could protect myself from any further harm. It was the only way I survived until I was summoned here. Trusting others does not come easily" I said. Sebastian gasped in surprise._

_"No wonder you warned me so harshly when we first met" Sebastian said._

_"I am sorry about the way I acted when we first met. You have changed so much of my world for me Sebastian" I said. Without a word he took me into his arms._

_"Rose, oh dear Rose, you will never have to suffer like that again. You have given me a gift, thank you for telling me so much about yourself. You have also shown me a glimpse of your heart and I will always treasure that" he whispered into my ear. I held him tight and I believed him. With him near me, I would never be hurt again. I was just about to tell him how much that meant to when a red haired man landed in the tree above us. Sebastian and I separated and looked up, both of us seeing the red haired man's glasses glint in the sunlight._

_"Oh Bassy dear I am here for you!" the strange man sang as he jumped out of the tree. Did this strange man just call the demon I loved Bassy? I was starting to get angry. The strange man landed on his feet and tried to give Sebastian a rose. Sebastian glared at the red haired man._

_"Grell, I have company" Sebastian said coldly. So this flashy man was named Grell. Grell blinked in surprise and finally noticed me. Grell's mouth dropped open._

_"Who is this?" Grell asked Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at me._

_"Grell Sutcliff this is Rose Blackthorn. Rose dear, this is Grell. He's a grim reaper" Sebastian said in introduction. I couldn't believe it, not another grim reaper! Just how many of them were running around England?!_

_"So Grell you're a grim reaper. Do you know what Sebastian is?" I asked. Grell blinked at me._

_"Darling doesn't everyone?" he drawled. I smiled and let my eyes glow green. I glared at Grell._

_"Darling your dress does not compliment your eyes" Grell said. I snapped, my anger boiling over. I jumped up, grabbed Grell's chainsaw, knocked him down, and held the chainsaw inches above his manhood while I stepped on his chest with one high heeled booted foot._

_"Bug, if you dare to even look at a hair on Sebastian again I will make sure that you are singing soprano for the rest of your unnatural life. Now go scurry back under whatever rock you came out from" I growled as I ground my boot into his chest. He coughed and then I dismissed his presence by turning away, my arms crossed across my chest._

_"A girl knows when she has lost a fight. Ta ta for now" Grell said as he blew Sebastian a kiss, took his chainsaw, and ran. I glared and then I turned back to Sebastian. In Sebastian's lap a black cat sat purring as he pet her. He was smiling at me. He tossed me a caught toy and I caught it, crushing it in my hand. I opened my palm and saw it was a little catnip doll that looked like that crazy reaper. I started to laugh, I just couldn't help it. Sebastian picked up the cat gently and set her down. Then he rose and gathered me into his arms._

_"How do you stand that fool?" I asked with a sigh._

_"Actually I find him to be a vile creature. But a pawn is a pawn my dear" he said. I nodded in understanding. Then I pointed to the cat._

_"Is she yours?" I asked. Sebastian's face lit up._

_"Yes she is. Cats are just perfect" he said with a sigh. I giggled._

_"Ever since I saw my first cat I cannot imagine a place without them. I can't stand dogs though, all that awful barking. But I adore cats. Their purring soothes me" I said._

_"Never my dear have I met anybody who loves cats like I do. You amaze me Rose" he said. I smiled at him._

_"So is that what you told me about earlier? Is the kitty what you wanted to show me?" I asked. He nodded._

_"I have a few more cats hidden in my closet. Ciel hates animals that he can't use for some end" Sebastian said bitterly._

_"I figured that the young lord was that type. He is even trying to use me, but I won't let him. Elizabeth has been kind to me and she is not demanding of me. For a human of such a young age she knows that some tings mean more than others. She loves Ciel more than anything in this world and she would do anything to see him happy again" I said as Sebastian let me go. I sat back down on the blanket and Sebastian sat back down behind me. Then he gathered me back into his arms._

_"Elizabeth is more than Ciel deserves" he stated. I agreed with him._

_"How old were you when you first killed another demon. I was about to ask you that when Grell dropped in" he asked quietly. I shivered._

_"Barely sixteen" I said softly. Sebastian gasped._

_"You were so young! Is it like that for other female demons?" he asked._

_"Well the other female demons are different. Most choose not to fight and put up with the abuse, others flee. I was the first to fight back" I said._

_"I'm glad you fought back my dear Rose otherwise I would have never met you" he said. I smiled at him._

_"If all that pain led to you then it was worth it" I said quietly._

_"I will do my best to always make you feel that way" Sebastian said as he hugged me closer to him. We sat there together; content enough in each other's company that we didn't even speak again. Before we knew it, the sun was setting in the sky. Sebastian stood and then helped me to my feet._

_"Can I see you again tomorrow my dear?" he asked._

_"Of course, I would be delighted to spend more time with you Sebastian" I said. He smiled as he escorted me back to Lady Elizabeth's house._

_"Till tomorrow my dear" he said kissing my hand as the door opened._

_"Till tomorrow" I said and then I entered the house. I watched him leave through the window. I walked to my room in a daze, unaware of what was around me. I stood there saying nothing as the other maid helped me undress. I slipped into my nightdress and crawled into bed, tired for the first time. That night I slept for the first time in my life and I dreamed._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: The Truth Shall Set You Free_

_I spent the next three days in Sebastian's company. While we sat together, little did we know that we were being watched. Sebastian and I were in Ciel's rose garden today while the other house staff watched._

_"It's so romantic, yes it is" Mey-Rin said to Finnian._

_"What is romantic?" Baldroy asked. Mey-Rin and Finnian looked at Baldroy in shock._

_"Can't you tell? Those two are in love" Mey-Rin sighed as she pointed to Rose and Sebastian._

_"Who is in love?" Grell asked, scaring the staff as he appeared out of nowhere._

_"Rose and Sebastian are in love, although I don't think Sebastian realizes what his feelings are yet" Finnian said._

_"What? I knew Rose had a thing for Sebastian, she practically admitted it when she threatened me when I dropped in last time. But Sebastian has a thing for her too? How can you tell?" Grell said pouting._

_"Look at the way Sebastian is holding Rose. All protective like. And look at the way he is looking at her. That be love in his eyes" Mey-Rin said with a sigh. Grell frowned and then vanished. The staff looked on, realizing everything was changing around them. Meanwhile Sebastian was making me laugh with stories of the silly things the house staff had done. Then he turned serious._

_"Tomorrow evening there is going to be a ball in honor of the queen. Will you allow me the pleasure of escorting you" he asked. I smiled in pleasure._

_"Of course" I said. Then I realized something, I only had one nice dress and it was not fancy enough for a ball._

_"I have nothing nice enough for a ball" I said quietly._

_"Then tomorrow morning I will take you shopping. I would love to help you pick something out" he said in my ear. I blushed._

_"I would be delighted" I said. We spent the rest of the day just sitting together, just happy to be together. Then he escorted me back home. I spent the night just staring out my window, thinking of tomorrow. Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive estate Sebastian was sitting on his bed, petting a black cat. His heard raced as he thought about Rose. She was just so special; he couldn't believe how badly she had been treated. After all that pain, she trusted him. She was so precious and he wanted to protect her._

_"You need to tell her" a voice said from the door. Sebastian looked up and saw Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin. _

_"Tell who what?" Sebastian asked in confusion. Baldroy slapped his forehead, Finnian shook his head in disbelief, and Mey-Rin sighed._

_"You need to tell Rose that you love her" Finnian said as the others nodded. Then they all turned and left. Sebastian sat there in shock. Love?! Was it even possible so soon? Sebastian thought about it carefully and he thought of Rose. He realized that he didn't want to be without her. What Finnian had said was true. He, Sebastian Michaelis, demon contracted to Earl Ciel Phantomhive was in love. The next morning I took a bath and washed my hair. I dried myself quickly and put on a black dress. I braided my hair and put it up in a bun. Then I slipped on my black fingerless gloves and black boots._

_"Sebastian is here. He's in the sitting room" a man servant said to me, just putting his head past my open door. I thanked him, grabbed the little purse containing the money my lady gave me, and then went to the sitting room where Sebastian was waiting. When I entered he was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. Then he turned and saw me. His eyes glowed and he smiled. He got to his feet and embraced me tenderly. I was a little stunned._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked._

_"No my dear, I just missed you" he said. I frowned. I knew he wasn't lying, but I also knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth._

_"There is something that I want to tell you, but I want to tell you tonight. I hope that is alright" he said. A little worried, I nodded. He hugged me a little tighter._

_"Thank you" he whispered in my ear. I nodded._

_"Shall we be going?" he asked as he let me go._

_"Yes" I said putting my unease under a rock in my heart. I would enjoy myself and let my mind worry later. We rode in the carriage together, hand in hand until we arrived at the dress shop. Sebastian helped me out of the carriage and then opened the dress shop door for me. I entered and gasped at all the lovely gowns. Sebastian came up behind me and put his arms around me._

_"Pick any four gowns that you fancy. I will help you pick three and then I will let you pick the forth by yourself. Then tonight surprise me with which one you choose to wear to the ball" he said. Then he let me go. We wandered the store hand and hand, looking at each dress. Then one caught my eye. It was ice blue with cream lace and dark blue roses at the neckline and sleeves. I took it and held it up to my body. I knew it would fit me perfectly. Sebastian nodded and smiled._

_"That dress makes your eyes look even more stunning" he said as he brought over a trunk. I blushed and put the dress into the trunk. Then I closed the lid. Then we wandered the store again. Two more dresses caught my eye. The dresses that I found were a maroon one with black lace and grey pearls and a dark green one with emeralds at the neckline and sleeves. I showed them to Sebastian and he smiled. I placed them in the trunk and closed the lid._

_"Call for me once you have found the last dress my dear" he said as he went to the door. I didn't think I would find another dress as I wandered when something glinted in the sunlight. I walked towards it and gasped. The silver dress was lovely, stunning in fact. There were black roses and white diamonds at the neck and sleeves. I took it carefully and put it in the chest and closed the lid._

_"Sebastian" I called softly. He was there in a blink of an eye._

_"Did you find something to your liking?" he asked._

_"Yes I did" I said. He picked up the trunk and took it out to the carriage as I paid the dress maker. Then Sebastian and I rode back to Lady Elizabeth's house._

_"Get some rest my dear, it's going to be a long night" Sebastian said as the door opened and he carried the trunk into the house. I promised him I would as the man servant took the trunk from Sebastian and closed the door after him. I slipped into my room after the man servant left the trunk there and took off my black dress. I curled up in a blanket and cried for the second time since I came into this world. Meanwhile Sebastian was in a little jewelry store trying to find something nice to give Rose. It had to be right so he could give it to her after he confessed his love for her. Another woman watched him as he looked around and then she approached him._

_"What are you looking for?" she asked._

_"Something to give to Rose, the woman I love" Sebastian said._

_"Ah I see. I think I have the perfect thing for you" she said and then handed him a rose cameo._

_"It's perfect for her, thank you" he said as he paid for it. Then he rushed back to the estate. Later that evening I was debating on which dress to wear while I was laced into another god awful corset. Finally after much consideration, I chose the silver one. I slipped it on and the other maid buttoned me up. I sat in a chair as I laced up my silver boots, a present I found in my closet from Lady Elizabeth. I put pearls around the bun my hair was in and slipped on a pair of silver fingerless lace gloves. I smiled as I thought of Lady Elizabeth's gift. That girl was so sweet to me. Then another maid came rushing in._

_"Oh my god Rose he is so handsome!" she squealed. I smiled. Sebastian was finally here. Sebastian stood in a new white suit at the bottom of the stairs. He was very nervous. A man servant came down the stairs and stood on the other side. _

_"Presenting Rose Blackthorn" he said. Sebastian looked up the steps and his breath caught in his throat. Rose was radiant in a silver dress, silver boots, and silver fingerless gloves. She had pearls in her hair around the bottom of her bun. He forgot to breathe, he was so stunned. I started to descend the stairs as Sebastian stared at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was even more handsome in his new white suit, white gloves, and white shoes. Then I was at the bottom of the stairs and next to him. He took my hand and kissed it._

_"You look incredible" he said softly._

_"Thank you" I whispered. He led me to the carriage and we rode together in silence. I just didn't know what to say, so much was going through my head. Soon we were at the palace and Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. We entered the ballroom and Sebastian bowed to me._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked. I chuckled._

_"Why of course you may" I said. We danced for hours. Finally I needed a break from all the noise. Sebastian led me to a quiet balcony._

_"Rose I have something to tell you" Sebastian said. My heart caught in my throat, I was so scared that he was going to tell me that he didn't want to be with me. I pushed down my dear and spoke._

_"Please tell me" I said._

_"Ever since I met you I have felt something I could not figure out, not until last night. Rose, I love you" he said quietly. It was like the world stopped. Sebastian loved me, he really loved me! My heart sang. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest as I started to cry. I couldn't help myself, I was so relieved._

_"I thought that you were going to tell me that you didn't care about me and that you didn't want to be with me" I said as I cried. I saw as I looked into his eyes that he understood why I was crying now._

_"My darling Rose that will never happen, I will always care about you. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that" he said. Finally I had myself under control and I stopped crying. Sebastian brushed the last of my tears from my cheek with a gloved finger. I was still holding him in my arms as I looked into his eyes and smiled._

_"I have something to tell you too. I love you more than I can ever say Sebastian Michaelis" I said. I meant it with all my heart. His red eyes lit up and before I could say anything else, Sebastian's lips were pressed against mine. I could have melted in his arms. His lips were so warm and soft, the kiss gentle but passionate. I responded to the kiss, making it deeper. Heat licked up my spine as I put everything I had been feeling into our first kiss. He held me possessively but very gently while we kissed, tasting each other for the longest time. Finally with much reluctance we ended the kiss, but we still held each other close. My lips were tingling, my body vibrating with a heat I had never felt. The goddess and the strange voice from my vision were right, the love I had with Sebastian would change everything. I felt it in my very core._

_"I never expected to feel this way" Sebastian whispered in my ear._

_"After all I have been through I never expected to feel this way either" I said softly. He gently let me go and I took one of his hands in mine._

_"I have something for you" he said. I let his hand go and he took a black velvet box out of his suit jacket pocket. Then he gave the box to me. I opened it and inside on a black cord was a beautiful rose cameo._

_"Oh Sebastian this is beautiful. Thank you" I said._

_"It is a token of my affection my dear. Every time you wear it I hope it will remind you of my love for you" he said. I gazed at him lovingly._

_"In that case I will never take it off" I said as he helped me put it on. He smiled at me as I ran a finger over the rose. Then he gently touched my face._

_"That means a lot to me Rose" he said before he kissed me again. Gods his kisses were like a taste of heaven. Then he led me back to the ball and we danced the rest of the night away. Then he escorted me home, even though I didn't want to leave his side. We kissed goodnight and after he left I slept soundly and deeply._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Rose's Capture and Elizabeth's Demand_

_Elizabeth and Ciel returned from their holiday three weeks later and found that something in their homes was very different. Sebastian and I were spending all our free time together and Elizabeth was the first to notice. She took me aside one night in her room and smiled at me._

_"Rose you are glowing. You are in love aren't you" she asked. I smiled._

_"Yes my lady, I am in love" I said. _

_"I've seen the way Sebastian looks at you, he loves you too doesn't he?" she asked. I chuckled._

_"Yes my lady, Sebastian loves me. He told me while you and Ciel were away. He gave me this" I said as I fingered the cameo around my neck. Elizabeth cried out in delight._

_"I am so happy for you" she said as she gave me a hug. I smiled at her._

_"Thank you my lady" I said._

_"Does he know what you are?" she asked._

_"Yes my lady" I said quietly. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_"Rose is he like you?" she asked._

_"I cannot tell you that my lady" I said. I had given my word to Ciel; I wasn't going to break it. She frowned._

_"Okay then, if you can't verbally tell me then nod your head if Sebastian is a demon like you" she said, figuring out a way around my promise. I grinned at her, she was very clever. I nodded my head to let her know that her guess was right._

_"Oh Ciel why?" she whispered as tears started to fall down her face._

_"I am not sure why Ciel did what he did but if he hadn't I would have never met Sebastian" I said. She dried her eyes and smiled._

_"That is true" she said._

_"Whatever you do my lady, don't tell Ciel that you know about Sebastian" I warned._

_"I won't, at least not yet" she said. We went about our lives then. About two months later Elizabeth rushed into Ciel's estate shouting for Sebastian._

_"What is it my lady?" Sebastian asked as he came running to see what was wrong._

_"Rose has been captured. She was taken by a male demon named Azazel. You need to find her before he hurts her!" Elizabeth cried. Sebastian's eyes widened and an angry glow came into their red color._

_"Thank you for telling me my lady. I shall go and fetch my love now" Sebastian said with a bow and then he ran out the door. He was so angry. How dare another demon snatch his love. He was going to kill Azazel. I woke up in a dark cave, chained to a rock with the enchanted shackles that could keep a female demon captive. I froze as I remembered everything. A male demon named Azazel had kidnapped me with one purpose in mind. He was going to rape me. I started to cry. Why was this happening now, just when I was starting to be happy? Then I sensed him, Azazel was near. I closed my eyes and mentally called to Sebastian._

_"Please save me my love. Please hurry" I called out in my mind. Azazel entered the room and looked at me. He was a giant. 7'1" and built like a body builder, he had blonde hair and violet colored eyes. He grinned at me._

_"Do you think that the rest of us male demons would just let you escape?" he asked me. I spit in his face._

_"I didn't run, I was summoned into the human world. I have a contract" I said. He wiped his face of my spit and laughed._

_"I honestly do not care. You belong to me now" he said as he ripped my top a little and made me bleed._

_"I think not" another male voice said as Azazel knocked me out. I hoped against hope that it was Sebastian that spoke. Sebastian stood glaring at the male demon that had knocked Rose out. She was bleeding, the top of her cleavage showing in her torn uniform. Sebastian was so angry that he saw red. He killed Azazel ruthlessly and then took the woman he loved back to Lady Elizabeth's house. When he arrived Lady Elizabeth ushered him inside, leading him to Rose's bedroom._

_"Let me clean her up and get her changed. I will inform Ciel that you will be looking after her until she wakes up once I am done" Elizabeth said as she made Sebastian leave the room. She cleaned her maid's cuts and changed her into a clean corset, petticoat, fingerless gloves, and a clean dress. She took off Rose's boots, changed her stockings, and then tucked her under the sheet. Then she let Sebastian back into the room._

_"Thank you for saving her. Was she raped?" Elizabeth asked._

_"No, thankfully I got to her before that demon raped her" Sebastian said._

_"Oh thank heaven. I am going to go tell Ciel now, watch over her please" Elizabeth said._

_"Of course my lady" Sebastian said as Elizabeth left the room. I awoke in my bed back in Lady Elizabeth's house. Sebastian was lying in the bed beside me, holding me and asking me to come back to him._

_"I'm here" I said quietly as I opened my eyes. Sebastian sighed in relief._

_"Oh Rose I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. You have been unconscious for a month" he said. There were tears in his eyes. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head._

_"Azazel hit me hard" I said. Then I looked at Sebastian._

_"Did he rape me?" I asked._

_"No I killed him before he could" Sebastian said. I sighed in relief._

_"Thank you" I said as I hugged him. I needed him more than ever now. He held me tight and kissed my head._

_"Rose my dear Rose, what Azazel wanted out of you should never be forced. Please let me show you what I think it is supposed to be" Sebastian whispered in my ear. A bit scared, I nodded. He started with my hair. He took out the pins that kept my braid up in a bun out and my braid tumbled free._

_"Such long hair" he whispered as he started to unbraid it. Finally my raven hair was flowing free, surrounding my body like a black aura._

_"You are so lovely" he said as he gently ran a gloved hand through my hair._

_"Please take those off" I said quietly pointing to his gloves. He chuckled._

_"Why of course my dear" he said. He removed them showing his black fingernails and his contract mark._

_"Much better" I said as I took off my fingerless gloves. My nails were also black, but I had never let Sebastian see my contract mark. My mark was a midnight blue with rose petals around it. When Sebastian saw it he gasped._

_"So beautiful" he breathed. He took my hand, the one with the contract mark, and kissed it. A shiver ran down my spine. I sighed in anticipation. Then Sebastian started to unbutton my dress. He gently slid it off and I stood there in a corset, petticoat, and stockings. Lady Elizabeth must have changed me out of my torn uniform once Sebastian had rescued me. Sebastian sighed as he glanced at my face and I smiled lovingly at him. He took off the petticoat and had me sit on the bed so he could take off my stockings. Then all that was left was my corset. He sat behind me as I held my hair and started unlacing the laces. The corset fell to the floor as the last lace was undone and I sat there naked. Sebastian turned me to face him, his eyes taking in my every curve._

_"You are so beautiful and so precious. I can hardly believe that your heart is mine" he said quietly._

_"My heart will always be yours Sebastian" I said. Then we kissed, our passion expressed as our hands wandered. Then I remembered he was a tad overdressed. I chuckled as I took off his shirt and pants, exposing his naked flesh. I gasped as I took him in. He was perfect. I looked down at his hardness and gulped. His cock had to be eleven inches long. I embraced him and he began my seduction. Sebastian lay me down on the bed and hovered over me, kissing me passionately. His lips left a fire burning inside of me. His mouth wandered to my throat where he nibbled at my neck. I gasped in pleasure. I could feel my body responding in ways I had never imagined. Sebastian then started to kiss his way down to my chest. He ran a hand over one of my breasts and my breath caught. He played with a nipple and it hardened at his touch. Then he sucked my hardened nipple into his mouth. My back arched as I cried out in pleasure. He chuckles as I moaned, my inner heat rising. Then he was leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach. His hand brushed my thighs and he gently spread my legs. His breath caressed my pussy an instant before he kissed it._

_"Oh!" I gasped in surprise. He gently pinched one of my nipples in between his fingers and then he licked me. I moaned as he licked my inner folds, my body twitching in delight. I swore that I was going to go mad. He brought me to the brink of orgasm when he stopped._

_"I want you to enjoy this moment my love. I want it to last" he whispered in my ear. My eyes glowed as I tackled him to my bed. I kissed him passionately, my kisses hot and hard. I trailed my kisses down his throat and to his chest. I kissed his flesh as I ran my hands all over him. I kissed my way back up to his neck and gently nipped at it. He moaned softly. Then I trailed my kisses back down his chest and over his abs. His breath caught as I kissed his cock._

_"Rose" he moaned._

_"Shhhhhh" I replied before I took his hardness into my mouth._

_"Rose!" Sebastian cried out as I sucked him gently. I looked up at him, a wicked glint in my eyes. He was panting in desire when I stopped. He laid me back down and very gently slipped his cock inside of me. I gasped in pleasure as he pulled me back up again. I wrapped my legs around him and we began to make love. Our bodies moved in time as we kissed; our passion building. Then we both cried out as we both came, the heat crashing over both of us in a wave that I never wanted to end. We fell to the bed completely exhausted and totally satisfied. It took me a while before I could speak. _

_"My god Sebastian I never realized that sex was supposed to be like that" I said quietly. He held me very gently._

_"What we did wasn't just sex Rose. We made love. That is how I think love is supposed to be my dear" he said._

_"You've had sex before" I said._

_"Yes, the young lord ordered me to so he could get some information. But I have never loved the way we just did" he said. I smiled at him._

_"I love you so much" I whispered softly as I wrapped the sheet around us and pulled up the top cover._

_"As I love you my dear" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep. Later that evening Ciel crashed into the room where Sebastian and I were sleeping. We awoke, sat up and wrapped the sheets around us the best we could. Ciel was followed by Elizabeth who had a worried look on her face. When she saw us, she blushed and then winked at me. I had a hard time not laughing._

_"What is going on here?" Ciel asked coldly._

_"That is none of your business my lord" I said defiantly. Ciel glared at me._

_"Sebastian?" Ciel asked._

_"I love her, my lord" Sebastian said, shielding me with his body. Ciel looked at both of us and then gave me the look of death._

_"So you managed to do it, you made my butler fall in love with you" Ciel said. I shook my head._

_"I did nothing my lord. Our love just happened" I said. Ciel glared._

_"This will not do. Sebastian I order you to..." Ceil was saying when Elizabeth slapped him across the face. Stunned, he stopped talking._

_"Don't you dare Ciel" Elizabeth said in rage. Ciel stared at her._

_"If you make a man in love kill the woman he loves then you are not the person I love. Don't you dare hurt them! Look at the two of them! Do you see what they have? That is what I want for us Ciel. If you ever hurt them or threaten to hurt them I will never speak to you again. I mean it" she yelled. Ciel backed away in shock._

_"If you feel so strongly Elizabeth I will not harm them. You have my word" Ciel said quietly and then he left the room. Elizabeth smiled at both of us and then she left, closing the door to my room behind her._

_"That was unexpected" Sebastian said._

_"Elizabeth has been routing for us ever since she learned that I cared for you" I said._

_"Oh really?" he asked._

_"Yes really. I told her my some of my story once. She told me that after all that pain that I deserved to be happy. She can see that you make me happy" I said. He smiled._

_"Does she know what I am?" Sebastian asked._

_"Yes she figured it out" I said._

_"Ciel doesn't know that she knows?" he asked._

_"No that girl can keep a secret" I said. Sebastian pulled me close._

_"I am grateful to her. If she hadn't stopped Ciel, he would have ordered me to kill you" he whispered._

_"I know" I said as we held each other, just not wanting to let go. Meanwhile Ciel was in a rage. Sebastian and Rose were in love and having a relationship. He never expected it to actually happen and then to have his Elizabeth save Rose's life. She had defended the love between her maid and his butler, it was hard to comprehend. He would watch Rose and Sebastian and see if he could understand just what Elizabeth wanted for their relationship._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: The Funeral and the Proposal_

_Two months past and my relationship with Sebastian couldn't have been better. It hurt us both to have to be away from each other and Lady Elizabeth noticed it. One day she pulled me aside before we went to visit Ciel._

_"Rose I hate seeing you so sad when you are away from Sebastian. I think you should always be with him. If I can talk Ciel into the idea, I plan on having a house built for the two of you in the woods behind the Phantomhive estate. That way you ad Sebastian never have to live apart" she said._

_"But my lady my contract" I said in surprise. She smiled._

_"If I need you dear Rose I shall call for you" she said. I hugged her in gratitude._

_"Thank you my lady" I said. Then a week later one of the house maids died. A funeral was arranged and I saw the undertaker for the second time. He grinned at me as I stood near the grave in a black dress._

_"I never got your name pretty demon" he said so softly that only I heard._

_"I was in such a hurry the day I met you that I forgot my manners. Please forgive me. My name is Rose. Rose Blackthorn, personal maid to Lady Elizabeth Midford" I said. The undertaker took my hand and kissed it._

_"It is a pleasure to formally meet the one who stole Sebastian's heart. Grell has been complaining about the two of you since he first saw you together" the undertaker said._

_"That fool is nothing more than a bug underneath my boot" I said hotly. The undertaker howled with laughter._

_"I think we shall get along very well" the undertaker said as he chuckled. Then he went off to take care of the coffin. What an odd fellow that retired grim reaper was. But I liked him, he seemed to act fatherly towards me and since he was nice I didn't mind. The funeral was a somber state of affairs. It made me realize just how short human lives were. As a demon I was basically immortal. The only ways I could die were if Elizabeth ordered me to die or if Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill me. Thankfully Elizabeth had prevented the second one from happening and she was so sweet that she would never do the first. I spent time just thinking of life while the others mourned their loss. A week passed after the funeral and I was at the undertaker's shop again. I had some questions for him that I needed answered._

_"Are you in here undertaker?" I asked as I entered._

_"Ah the beautiful flower is here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the undertaker asked as he gazed out of a coffin. I laughed._

_"Don't be a flirt, my heart is taken" I said._

_"Such a shame" the undertaker said with a sigh as he came out of the coffin. I shook my head at him._

_"You are so silly. Anyways I need to ask you something" I said._

_"I will tell you whatever you wish to know, but first dear flower you need to make me laugh" the undertaker said. I gently scratched my forehead and frowned._

_"I am afraid I have no sense of humor. I can tell you something Sebastian did to make me laugh though. The day I met Grell he managed to make me very angry. After Grell left Sebastian tossed me a cat toy that was all chewed up. It looked just like Grell" I said. The undertaker howled in laughter and I smiled._

_"Cat toy" I said testing my idea and once more the undertaker was laughing._

_"Dear girl I have never heard anything so funny. Now what do you need to know" the undertaker asked._

_"If a reaper claims a body with no soul what happens?" I asked._

_"Actually a grim reaper can't claim a body that has no soul. The body just dies" the undertaker said._

_"And what happens to the soul?" I asked._

_"That depends on how the soul was taken from the body. If it was taken by an angel, the soul goes to heaven. If the soul was taken by a demon like you my dear the soul goes to hell" the undertaker said. I sighed._

_"That was what I was afraid of. Is there any way to protect a soul in hell?" I asked._

_"Not that I know of my dear" the undertaker said._

_"Thank you for all your help. It's not what I wanted to hear, but I thank you for your honesty" I said. He took my hand and kissed it._

_"It was my pleasure my dear" the undertaker said as he led me to his door. I left and I pondered what the undertaker had said all the way back to Lady Elizabeth's house. Two weeks later it was Lady Elizabeth's birthday. The day before her birthday Sebastian and I were getting Lady Elizabeth's house ready for the party. We snuck kisses whenever we could. It was going to be an amazing party. That night I opened my closet and found the pinkest dress I had ever seen. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Then I heard my lady behind me._

_"Do you like the dress?" Elizabeth asked._

_"It's pink my lady" I said with a long sigh._

_"Please wear it tomorrow. Only if you wear it only once, please wear it for me. That is my birthday wish" she said._

_"As you wish my lady" I said with a curtsy. With that Elizabeth left my room. The next day I was laced into another corset and I put on that horrid pink confection that Elizabeth called a dress. I put on pink and white fingerless gloves and a pair of white boots. I fingered the cameo around my neck and smiled. I could hardly wait to see Sebastian. I braided my long hair and put it up in a bun. I put some pearls around the base of the bun just to make it stand out. Then I went downstairs. The main room was full of people milling about. Then I saw him, I saw Sebastian. He was standing there talking to my lady. I just stood there watching them until Ciel came up to me and distracted me._

_"Tell my Rose, does Sebastian make you happy?" Ciel asked._

_"Yes my lord, Sebastian makes me very happy" I said._

_"Rose I want to know one thing. How can I make Elizabeth happy?" Ciel asked._

_"Well my lord you can start by showing her that you care" I replied carefully._

_"Thank you" Ciel said with a nod as he left. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Elizabeth and Sebastian were talking about Rose. Sebastian had not seen Rose enter the room and be caught in conversation with the young master._

_"Do you miss her while she is here?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Yes my lady. I wish I could always have Rose by my side" Sebastian replied._

_"There is a way" Elizabeth said with a sly smile._

_"How is that my lady?" Sebastian asked with curiosity._

_"Think about it for a moment Sebastian. By the way have you seen my beloved fiancé?" Elizabeth asked coyly. Sebastian's eyes widened. He had understood Lady Elizabeth's hint. In order to have Rose by his side forever he would have to ask her to marry him. The thought of being married to Rose pleased Sebastian deeply._

_"My lady if I may be so bold as to ask for your permission to propose to Rose" Sebastian asked Elizabeth quietly. Elizabeth's face lit up in pleasure._

_"Yes you may! I give my permission and my blessing. Tomorrow morning I shall help you pick out a ring for her. Also I will help you pick out your weddings bands. This is so romantic" Elizabeth sighed. Then she saw Rose._

_"Your love is here" she told Sebastian before she went to find Ciel. Sebastian turned as his haw dropped open a little. Rose stood in a pink dress and pink and white fingerless gloves. She looked so unhappy that it hurt Sebastian's heart. He calmly walked over to her. I saw him coming. My body froze, I felt so silly in this dress. Sebastian smiled lovingly at me._

_"You don't like pink do you?" he asked._

_"No I don't like pink at all. I wore this because it was my lady's wish" I said._

_"Be that as it may you still are beautiful" he said. I blushed._

_"Thank you my love" I said. Then violin music started playing._

_"May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked with a bow._

_"Of course" I said in pleasure. He whisked me into his arms and we danced. I spotted Ciel and Elizabeth dancing together as well, a smile of pleasure on Elizabeth's face._

_"I think Ciel is taking my advice on how to make Elizabeth happy" I said quietly to Sebastian._

_"Oh? That would be a first" Sebastian whispered in my ear. _

_"Our love is making Ciel see something different my dear. It's changing him" I sighed softly._

_"We shall see" Sebastian said lovingly as the dance ended. The party didn't last much longer. Before Ciel and Sebastian left, they were the last guests to leave; Sebastian found me and kissed me gently. I held him as I returned the kiss. Little did we know that Ciel and Elizabeth were watching us._

_"It's so romantic" Elizabeth sighed happily._

_"Elizabeth, I know that you have been worried about me for some time now. While I cannot change that, I can change how I treat you. I care about you Elizabeth and it's time that I start showing you that" Ciel said quietly._

_"Oh Ciel" Elizabeth sighed. Ciel embraced Elizabeth gently and they stood there quietly, thinking over their feelings. Meanwhile Sebastian and I had noticed that it was way too quiet. We reluctantly broke our kiss and went looking for our charges. We found them embracing each other tenderly. I smiled at Sebastian._

_"I told you so" I whispered to Sebastian before I coughed loudly. Ciel and Elizabeth let each other go so quickly that I had to fight a fit of giggles._

_"It is time to return home my lord" Sebastian said to Ciel with a bow. Ciel took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it._

_"Will you come visit me tomorrow?" Ciel asked Elizabeth._

_"I have an errant to run in the morning but I will come to see you after I am done. I will need to borrow Sebastian for my errand though" Elizabeth said._

_"Oh? Alright my dear Elizabeth I shall send Sebastian to you after breakfast. Rose will you care to help me while they run their errand?" Ciel asked as he turned to me._

_"Of course my lord" I said with a curtsy. I had a feeling I knew what Ciel wanted my help with. With that said Ciel and Sebastian left. The next day Sebastian arrived after breakfast and he helped me get into the carriage that took me to the young lord's estate. I arrived and Tanaka escorted me to Ciel's study._

_"Good morning my lord" I said with a curtsy as soon as I saw Ciel._

_"Ah Rose you're here. That's good. I need your help. I want to get Elizabeth something to show her that I do care. Can you suggest something?" Ciel asked me._

_"Well my lord you know how much my lady loves pink. Might I suggest a pink heart necklace? She would love that" I said. Ciel actually smiled at me._

_"Thank you Rose that sounds just right" Ciel said._

_"I am glad I could help my lord" I said as my eyes glowed in amusement. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Sebastian were looking at rings. Sebastian was being quite picky and he had already said no to ten things Elizabeth had shown him. Finally Elizabeth saw something that caught her eye. She picked up the black rose ring and showed it to Sebastian._

_"Sebastian, will this ring do for Rose's engagement ring?" Elizabeth asked. Sebastian's face lit up when he looked at it._

_"That is what I was thinking of. Thank you my lady" he said. Then something else caught his eye. A silver ring with a beautiful rose cameo lay on the velvet, glinting in the sunlight. The background of the cameo was black and the rose was white. The ring stopped Sebastian in his tracks._

_"May I see that please?" Sebastian asked the jeweler, pointing to the cameo ring. As the jeweler took the ring out Elizabeth came over. Elizabeth saw the ring as the jeweler gently handed it over to Sebastian and she sighed excitedly._

_"That would be the perfect wedding ring for Rose" Elizabeth said in a whisper._

_"Indeed. I'll take it plus the other black rose ring" Sebastian said._

_"Don't forget this" Elizabeth said placing a plain silver men's ring in front of Sebastian. He looked at her in confusion and she giggled._

_"This is your wedding band silly" she said to him as she covered her mouth while she giggled. Sebastian actually blushed in embarrassment._

_"I almost forgot" he said. Elizabeth laughed again._

_"I noticed" she said. They paid for the rings and then left for the Phantomhive estate. When they arrived and entered Ciel's study Rose was jotting down a note while Ciel talked to her. Ciel noticed them come in and stopped talking to Rose. _

_"Ah Elizabeth you have finally arrived. How did your errand go?" Ciel asked. I glanced up from where I sat and saw a devilish grin on Elizabeth's face._

_"My errand had wonderful results thank you" Elizabeth said._

_"Would you care to join me in the library for a cup of tea? I have a present for you" Ciel asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face lit up in delight._

_"I would love to" Elizabeth said._

_"Sebastian, Rose, please prepare the tea and bring it to the library" Ciel said as he took my lady gently by the arm and then led her to the library. I started to chuckle as soon as they left. Sebastian looked at me in curiosity._

_"What is so amusing? What does Ciel have for Elizabeth?" he asked me._

_"You'll see" I said as we went to fix the tea. We walked into the library with the tea cart and fresh cakes just as Ciel gave Elizabeth a jewelry box. As we poured the tea she opened the box and let out a happy cry. A beautiful silver necklace with a pink heart charm lay within the box. I smirked as Sebastian and I left the room._

_"You helped the young lord with that gift didn't you" Sebastian asked me after we left._

_"Yes I did" I said in smug satisfaction. Sebastian chuckled at my smugness._

_"I have something to ask you" Sebastian said quietly._

_"What is it my love?" I asked._

_"Give me one moment my love" he said. He picked up a black cat that was wandering by and started petting her._

_"Ever since I met you Rose I have been drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You fill my thought every single day. I can't imagine my life without you in it" Sebastian said as he gave me the cat. Attached to her collar was a black rose ring. Suddenly Sebastian was down on one knee._

_"Rose, will you marry me?" he asked. I gasped in surprise and fell to my knees to embrace him. He took the cat, slid the ring off her collar, and offered it to me._

_"The answer is yes Sebastian. Yes, I will marry you" I said as happy tears ran down my face. He slid the ring onto my finger and we kissed, totally unaware of the world around us. Ciel and Elizabeth stood hand in hand in the library doorway, watching the romantic proposal._

_"This changes things" Ciel whispered to Elizabeth._

_"I know it does but I couldn't be happier for them" Elizabeth said with a soft sigh._

_"I must admit that at first I was not pleased with their relationship. I was so consumed with myself that I didn't realize that my actions could hurt them, but what you said to me that night we found them together changed things. I chose to watch them and I have learned something. The kind of love that they have is important. All love is important" Ciel whispered. Elizabeth smiled._

_"Yes, all love is important" she said as they gazed on. The other staff had seen the romantic proposal as well._

_"I said it would 'appen yes I did" Mey-Rin said with tears running down her face, her glasses fogging up._

_"Seeing Sebastian happy sure is a change, but I am happy for them both" Finnian said. Baldroy nodded as they all watched the happy couple._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine: The Duel_

_One week later Sebastian and I were talking over our plans for the wedding in the estate garden when the crazy reaper returned._

_"Bassy dear is it true? Are you really going to marry that hussy?" Grell asked Sebastian as he pointed at me. My eyes glowed in anger. Did that fool think that he was going to get away with calling me a hussy?_

_"Mark your words for I will not have you call my future wife a hussy" Sebastian said coldly to Grell. By then the noise had attracted Elizabeth and Ciel. They stood quietly watching as Grell turned to me._

_"Well then darling I challenge you to a duel. If I win my dear, you have to let me have a date with your future husband. If you win I will concede that you are the better woman for Bassy and I won't bother the two of you again" Grell said. I heard Elizabeth gasp before she looked at me._

_"I accept your challenge Grell" I said as I stood. I saw Elizabeth rush inside as I glared at the reaper._

_"Then let us choose our weapons. I choose this" Grell said as he pulled out his chainsaw._

_"Rose, catch" Elizabeth said as she threw something towards me. I turned and caught the golden sword in midair._

_"Thank you my lady. I choose this sword" I said._

_"Everybody please get as far back as possible" Sebastian said as Grell and I eyed each other. Once everybody was at a safe distance, Grell and I touched weapons and then the duel began. Grell thrust his chainsaw towards my chest and I gracefully side stepped, whacking the back of his head with the butt of my sword._

_"That is for being such a pest" I hissed at him as he stumbled and then regained his footing. He thrust his chainsaw at me again, this time aiming for my throat. I jumped up, landed on the chainsaw, cut his face with the sword, kicked him in the head, and then jumped down again behind him. While Grell tried to move, I tripped him with my boot. I could hear Sebastian chuckling as he watched._

_"Bassy how could you?!" Grell cried as he ran at me again. I dodged effortlessly, but I was getting weary of playing this game. It was time to put a stop to this. I spun quickly, catching Grell off guard. I thrust my sword and knocked the chainsaw out of Grell's hands. I caught it quickly, and then held it and my sword to the reaper's throat._

_"Yield" I said as Grell stared at me in shock. He hung his head sadly._

_"I yield but only to you Rose. You are the better woman for Bassy. I will not bother the two of you again" Grell said. I took the blades away from his throat and gave him back his chainsaw. Then he ran away in tears. Ciel and Elizabeth approached ad I handed the sword back to my lady. She shook her head and then handed it back to me._

_"Keep it Rose, you handled it beautifully" Elizabeth said._

_"Thank you my lady" I said with a curtsy._

_"Where did you learn how to handle a sword?" Ciel asked. I laughed._

_"I am allowed some secrets my lord" I said. Sebastian came up to me and embraced me._

_"I didn't expect you to hit Grell on the back of the head with the sword butt. I have to say the look on his face at that moment was priceless my love" Sebastian said with a smirk. _

_"If I hadn't been fighting at that moment I would have started laughing" I said with a chuckle._

_"I must admit I found that funny as well" Ciel said with a slight smile. We all shook our heads in amusement and Sebastian and I got back to our wedding plans and our lives. A few days later Sebastian and I were at the undertaker's shop. We had a huge favor to ask him. We entered and heard a sigh._

_"Ah the happy demonic couple is paying me a visit" the undertaker said as he sat up from a coffin._

_"Do you sleep in those?" I asked in amusement._

_"Of course I do my dear flower. Now what can I do for you?" the undertaker asked._

_"We are going to get married soon and we were wondering if you would marry us" I said as I took Sebastian's hand in mine._

_"I would be delighted to my dear flower. But before I agree, please make me laugh" the undertaker said. I smiled._

_"Streaking toddler" I said coyly. The undertaker howled in laughter and Sebastian just stared, dumbstruck._

_"Dear flower when did you see that?" the undertaker managed to say through his laughter._

_"I ran an errand for the young earl one day and I saw it as I was finishing up said errand" I said. Sebastian blinked in surprise._

_"It was the day my lady borrowed you for her errand my love. The day you asked me to marry you" I said to Sebastian lovingly._

_"Ah I see" he said as he smiled. The undertaker smiled at us._

_"I will gladly be the one to marry the two of you. Where are you going to hold the ceremony?" the undertaker asked._

_"In the graveyard that is in the woods" I said._

_"Oh? That sounds about right. I have never heard of two demons getting married in a church" the undertaker mused. Sebastian and I looked at him in shock._

_"Don't be so surprised. While demon soul mates are very rare and so are demon marriages, yours is not the first" the undertaker said._

_"We knew that, but you are the first person to have heard of demon soul mates besides the goddess Laverna and whoever sent me the vision before I was summoned" I said. The undertaker straightened up._

_"A vision was sent to you and a goddess appeared to you?" the undertaker asked._

_"Yes. The vision was of a male demon with black hair and red eyes. I could not see his face clearly. Then a voice said to find him. The voice said once I found him that everything would change. The goddess appeared to both of us; she kidnapped Ciel and Elizabeth in order to test us. After we rescued our charges she told me that Sebastian was my true love and my soul mate. Up until now I hadn't even spoken about what she told me" I said as I took Sebastian's gloved hand. Sebastian gazed at me a little surprised, but also very lovingly._

_"No wonder you didn't want to speak of it then" Sebastian said quietly._

_"At that moment of time I had not realized how I felt about you and I didn't want to complicate our friendship" I said to him softly._

_"I understand my love" he said as he gently kissed my cheek._

_"Well well that is very interesting" the undertaker said. We nodded in agreement._

_"So when is the big wedding day, I forgot to ask" the undertaker asked with a smile._

_"In two weeks on October 31st__and please do not call us demons while you are marrying us. Ciel doesn't know that Elizabeth knows what Sebastian is" I said._

_"As you wish dear flower. I shall be ready by then" the undertaker said and then we left his shop._

_"Do you think he knows something about the meddling goddess? Sebastian asked as we got into the carriage that would take us back to the estate._

_"I am not sure, but I think he does know that something big is about to happen besides our wedding. I could sense it" I said._

_"I could sense that as well. I guess we will just have to wait and see what it is" Sebastian said as we arrived back at the estate._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten: Wedding Bliss_

_Sebastian stayed with me at Lady Elizabeth's house for the next two weeks. We were so busy with our wedding plans that we didn't notice that Lady Elizabeth and Ciel were up to something. Two days before the wedding I approached Lady Elizabeth with a very important question._

_"Will you be a witness at my wedding my lady?" I asked._

_"Oh Rose I would be honored to be your witness" Elizabeth said as she gave me a hug._

_"Thank you so much my lady" I said._

_"Can Ciel be there too?" she asked._

_"If you wish it my lady" I said._

_"I would never order you to do anything Rose. But I would be very happy if Ciel could be there" she said._

_"As you wish my lady" I said. Two days later Sebastian stood by the undertaker with Ciel at his side. Sebastian was in his white suit with white gloves and new white shoes. Ciel was wearing a blue outfit Elizabeth had given him as a present yesterday. The undertaker looked on; he was wearing his regular clothes. Violins started playing as Elizabeth entered the graveyard. She was dressed in beautiful mauve dress and choker and she carried a bouquet of white roses. She was smiling as she reached where the undertaker was standing. Then the music changed. That was my cue. I entered the graveyard in a white dress covered in pink roses, white fingerless gloves, white boots, and holding a bouquet of pink roses. I heard Sebastian gasp and I smiled. I knew that wearing my hair down would catch him off guard. Apparently it also surprised Ciel and the undertaker because their mouths were both slightly open. They managed to compose themselves by the time I reached Sebastian's side. He took my hand and we faced the undertaker. The undertaker smiled as us tenderly._

_"We have gathered here to join this man and this woman in marriage. Let anyone who does not agree to this union speak now or forever hold their peace" the undertaker said. There was complete silence and I sighed happily._

_"Well then do you Sebastian Michaelis take Rose Blackthorn to be your wife; to have and to hold until the world comes crashing down?" the undertaker asked Sebastian._

_"I do" Sebastian said as he gazed at me tenderly._

_"And do you Rose Blackthorn take Sebastian Michaelis to be your husband; to have and to hold until the world comes crashing down?" the undertaker asked me. I smiled at Sebastian_

_"I do" I said._

_"The rings please" the undertaker said. Ciel took a box out of his pocket and handed it to the undertaker. The undertaker opened the box and inside laid two rings. A silver men's ring and a beautiful rose cameo ring. I gasped and Sebastian smiled. He slipped the engagement ring off my left ring finger and slid it onto my right ring finger. Then he took the cameo ring and slid it onto my left ring finger._

_"With this ring, I thee wed" Sebastian said to me lovingly. I could have cried but I noticed Elizabeth was already doing so. One weepy woman was enough. I took the silver men's ring and slid it over Sebastian's gloved left ring finger._

_"With this ring, I thee wed" I said to Sebastian with a smile._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the undertaker said with a grin. Sebastian gently gathered me into his arms and we kissed. I could hardly believe it, I was now a married woman. I was now Mrs. Rose Michaelis. I couldn't have been happier. We returned to the Phantomhive estate and to our surprise there was a big party waiting for us. Elizabeth came up to me and hugged me._

_"This party is one of my gifts to you both. I cannot tell you how happy I am for you both. My other gift is outside. Rose, Sebastian, follow me please" she said leading us outside and to the back of the house. There in the woods stood a beautiful little cottage._

_"My lady" I whispered in surprise. She smiled at me._

_After the two of you got engaged Ciel and I talked about your living arrangement. We both agreed that as a married couple that you needed your own place. If either of us needs you all we have to do is call for you. I fear that our need of you will be ending soon" Elizabeth said. Sebastian and I looked at her in shock._

_"Oh Rose this is what I wanted. Ciel is almost truly happy again and so am I. I won't mind giving up my soul and dying as long as I know that Ciel is happy" Elizabeth said and then she led us back inside. The party lasted until the wee morning hours. Sebastian and I danced all night, watching each other and watching our charges. Elizabeth and Ciel danced and ate, talking to each other quietly. I could see that Elizabeth was right, her time was almost up._

_"If I know Ciel at all his time is almost up as well" Sebastian said quietly in my ear. I gasped softly._

_"Is it because of how he feels about Elizabeth?" I asked._

_"Yes my dear. I believe the two of them will die together" he said softly._

_"At least in the end they will be together" I said quietly. Then Ciel cleared his throat._

_"Rose, Sebastian, my gift to both of you is a trip to Spain. It is a month long vacation. Consider it my apology for being so cruel to both of you" Ciel said as he held Elizabeth's hand. We gasped in surprise._

_"Thank you my lord" Sebastian and I said in unison. Elizabeth smiled at us and then the part ended. The other house staff took care of everything while Sebastian and I went to our cottage. We found all our belongings were already there with a note._

_"Your trip starts tomorrow. See you again in a month. ~Elizabeth"_

_Sebastian and I spent the night packing and talking, just happy to be together. The next day we were headed to Spain by boat. When we arrived we were escorted to a big house by the beach. The beach house was once a summer home for Ciel's aunt Madame Red and we had the place completely to ourselves. We entered the home and it was grand. It had several rooms, all of them more elegant than the last. Finally we reached the master bed room. I gasped in surprise as it was the largest room I had ever seen. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room and was covered in rose petals. We put our bags down and we embraced each other tenderly._

_"We start the rest of our life together now my dear bride" Sebastian said as we kissed. I sighed happily._

_"I cannot begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you are mine" I said as we closed the bedroom door. Sebastian gazed at me with a smile._

_"I am happier than I have ever been my dear and it is all because of you" he said. We closed the shades and lit a few candles by the bed. The days of endless passion began then. Sebastian led me to the bed where he took off my beautiful wedding dress. I held my hair up as he unlaced my corset. The corset fell to the floor and I let my hair back down again. He unlaced my boots and slipped my feet out of them. Then he slid my petticoat off. I stood in the flickering candlelight almost completely naked. I fingered the cameo at my neck and on my ring finger and smiled._

_"My Rose" Sebastian sighed as he gazed at me. I smiled at him as I stood on my tip toes to kiss his forehead._

_"My darling Sebastian" I said lovingly as I took off his white suit jacket. While he took off my fingerless gloves which he had forgotten about before, I took his white gloves off with my teeth. He growled at me as I took off his vest and his tie. I giggled._

_"I would say keep your shirt on, but I want it off" I said coly._

_"Woman you are the devil" Sebastian said heatedly. I chuckled._

_"If I wasn't, would you have fallen for me?" I said as I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He laughed._

_"I think I would have fallen for you no matter what you were" he said. I kissed him as I slid off his pants. Then he pressed against me and I could feel his hardness pressing against me and I moaned._

_"Take me my darling husband. Show me once again what true passion is" I whispered in Sebastian's ear._

_"Gladly my precious wife" he said as he laid me down. Then he gazed at me._

_"Do you trust me?" he asked._

_"You know I do" I whispered as kissed my forehead. Then he pulled out two long silk scarves from under the pillow. I ran my hand gently over his cheek._

_"I love you" I said as he gently tied my wrists to the bed posts._

_"As I love you my precious Rose" he said as he kissed me. Fire raced up my body as his kisses grew more passionate. I moaned as he slid his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue slid over mine and my body shook in desire. Then his tongue left my mouth and his mouth moved. He was at my neck, kissing and nibbling it. Then very gently, he bit my neck. I gasped as the feel of his teeth on my flesh made me wriggle in wanton lust. Sebastian chuckled._

_"Not yet my love" he said._

_"Tease" I gasped as he started to play with my nipples. They hardened under his touch and his kisses. Not tearing the scarves was taking all my will power. I wanted to touch him so badly. Then very gently he bit down on my nipple. I moaned._

_"You're driving me mad" I said panting._

_"That is the point my love. By the time I am done with you dearest you shall be screaming my name" Sebastian said with a dark chuckle as he kissed his way down my chest to my thighs. He spread my legs and kissed my pussy. I thrashed and moaned._

_"Please" I sighed in urgency._

_"Be patient my dearest" he said as he licked one of my folds. Then his tongue entered me and my mind stopped. I exploded; cumming hard as his tongue explored the inside of my pussy. Dear goddess I had never known such pleasure. He gently bit down on my clit and I came again._

_"Sebastian!" I cried out in lust. My body was twitching as he came back up to me and untied my hands. He kissed me and I fell into his arms._

_"For that sweet torment my love I must insist I return the favor" I whispered in his ear. He smiled; a wicked glint in his eyes. I tied his wrists to the bed posts and began to have my way with my man. I started with a simple kiss, long and deep. I could feel that Sebastian was squirming underneath me; he was having a hard time letting me have my way. I chuckled as I gently kissed and then bit his throat. He growled in lust in response to my bites and licks. I kissed, nipped, and licked my way down his chest and thighs until I reached his hardness. He has such a perfect cock it should be a crime. I gently blew on it without touching it and he shivered._

_"Rose" he moaned in want._

_"Shhhh my love" I said as I licked his length, stroking it gently with my hands. He wiggled as I gently nibbled and then I sucked it all in my mouth._

_"Damn it woman you are driving me mad" Sebastian exclaimed as I sucked on his cock, my tongue running over it with a wicked precision. Then I gently bit down and he cried out in pleasure as he came in my mouth._

_"Rose!" he cried as I swallowed his seed and let him out of my mouth. He was hard again in an instant. I chuckled as I went up to kiss him and untie him. Once he was free again he held me tightly as he ran his hands over my naked flesh._

_"Since you have had your revenge, can we please just make love now?" he asked as he played with my hair._

_"I thought you would never ask" I said coyly._

_"On your hands and knees my dear" he said hotly. I raised my eyebrow at him but did what he asked. Then I felt him put one arm around me to cup my breast as he entered my tight wet pussy from behind. I gasped in pleasure, he was in so deep but it felt so good. He started to make love to me slowly, but it gradually sped up. I felt my heart rising, I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Harder my love, faster please" I said as he pounded my pussy. He gently pulled my hair and but my neck._

_"Only for you Mrs. Rose Michaelis" Sebastian said as he increased the speed and the hardness of his pounding. Then I screamed as we both came, our orgasms rocking both our bodies. I fell to the bed and I pulled my love down with me. I kissed him as he covered us with a sheet, his cock still inside my pussy._

_"You are the devil" I whispered as I curled up in his arms._

_"That may be my love, but I will ever only give you what I just did. I have never let another control me without a contract. But as my wife I want you to have all of me" he said as he blew out the candles._

_"Thank you my love. As my husband I also want you to have all of me. This is why I submitted to you. You are the only one I will do that that for" I said softly before we drifted off to sleep. We spent days exploring each other and our limitations. Turns out even though I have been hurt so badly, I like a little pain as foreplay and as part of our love making. Sebastian teased me a little bit about it at first until I discovered that he liked it too. Once I found that out he would just give me that wicked look and I knew I was in trouble! _

_Meanwhile back in England Ciel and Elizabeth's relationship was about to take the turn that would lead to their end. One night Elizabeth spent the night at Ciel's estate. The next morning she was getting her dress out of the closet (her choker hiding her contract mark already on) when Ciel entered the room._

_"Ciel!" she cried as she went to cover her naked body with a sheet. Ciel's uncovered eye widened as he fiddled with his eye patch. _

_"Elizabeth I am so sorry. But my god you are so beautiful. When did you turn into such a lovely woman?" Ciel asked as he blushed. Elizabeth blushed as she looked at the floor._

_"My body has been changing for some time now" she said. Ciel blinked in surprise as Elizabeth stood there holding a sheet around her body._

_"You were right to accuse me of not noticing that things are different" Ciel said as he hung his head, ashamed or his narrow sightedness. Elizabeth wrapped the sheet tighter around herself and then went over to him and gently brushed his cheek with her hand._

_"That doesn't matter now my love" she said tenderly. Ciel looked into her eyes and knew the truth. The reason he had been so mad about Sebastian and Rose was because they had the courage to express their feelings from the start. He had not had the courage to speak his heart, not until now._

_"I love you Elizabeth" Ciel whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She cried out happily and dropped the sheet as Ciel kissed her for the first time._

_"Oh" she gasped breathlessly as the kiss ended. She blushed as she noticed Ciel taking in her naked body._

_"I should get dressed" she said quietly._

_"I know that you should and that I should leave but I don't want to. I have been so blind up until now and I want to show you just how much I do love you. I want to give you what you told me you desired the night we found my butler and your maid together" Ciel said in frustration. He could no longer deny his heart, he had no wish to. Elizabeth gasped softly._

_"I am a lady and I should not say this, but Ciel kiss me and take me before I change my mind" she cried as they embraced. They woke the next morning naked in each other's arms, the passion of the previous day still humming in their young bodies. Ciel stirred and found Elizabeth gazing at him lovingly._

_"So that is what all the fuss is about" Elizabeth sighed happily._

_"Indeed" Ciel said with a slight blush._

_"You were amazing" she said as she kissed him._

_"So you say! I had no idea what I was doing" Ciel said with a laugh._

_"You made me happy, that is what matters" Elizabeth said with a smile._

_"That is very true" Ciel said as they kissed and got up to get ready for the day. Weeks passed quickly back in Spain and soon the month we had off was almost up. Sebastian and I sat together on the beach just watching the ocean. I snuggled my head into his bare chest, the bottom of my dress slightly flapping in the breeze._

_"Something will have majorly changed when we get back. I can just feel it" I said. Sebastian pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me._

_I sense that as well my darling Rose" he said as he kissed my hair._

_"While I shall enjoy eating a soul, I do feel a little sorry for my lady. She is so young and she gave her life up for the man she loves. And now that she knows what you are my love, she bears the burden of knowing that both she and Ciel are doomed. It's very sad" I said._

_"I have not pity for Ciel as he has treated everybody poorly. This gift he gave us was the first nice thing he has done for anybody besides Elizabeth. What she did for him is more than he deserves" Sebastian said._

_"I agree" I said quietly as we gazed out on the crashing waves. While love had changed the two of us, that didn't mean that love could change fate. Humans died and always would, no matter who loved them._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven: The Curtain Falls, The Play Ends_

_We sailed back to England two days later. I slept most of the voyage because I wasn't feeling well and I thought I had an idea why I felt sick. I didn't want to tell Sebastian yet though, it was too soon. When we arrived back in England on a sunny afternoon thankfully I was feeling much better. Elizabeth met us at the docks and glanced at me with a questioning look on her face. She took me aside as Sebastian put our bags in the waiting carriage._

_"You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked in an excited whisper. I chuckled. Leave it to my lady to be the first one to figure out my secret._

_"Yes my lady, I am pregnant. I only just sensed that I am so I haven't told Sebastian yet" I said quietly. Elizabeth hugged me very gently._

_"Oh Rose I am so happy for you" she said. I hugged her back and then took a good look at her face. I gasped in surprise._

_"Oh my lady you didn't" I said in a harsh whisper. Her face turned a bright red. _

_"Oh dear girl" I said as I shook my head. I couldn't believe it, her innocence was gone. She and Ciel had slept together while Sebastian and I were gone. The girl I had served was now a woman._

_"Just don't tell anyone, it would cause the worst kind of scandal" I said. She still had to appear as if she had not been touched. Not that it would matter in the end._

_"I don't plan on anybody else knowing. Consider it a closely guarded secret, like I consider your condition my secret to keep" she said as I heard Sebastian coming to help us into the carriage._

_"Yes my lady" I said. Sebastian gently hugged me and then helped my lady into the carriage. Then he helped me inside and sat down next to me. We rode back to the Phantomhive estate in silence. Strange how much Sebastian and I had changed the relationship between Elizabeth and Ciel. Because of us, they had crossed a line that could never be uncrossed. Their fates were even closer to being sealed now. We arrived back at the estate and Sebastian and I went to our cottage. We settled into our home and got back to work. Knowing what I knew about Elizabeth and Ciel, I went to see the undertaker a couple of days after our return. I entered his shop and saw him sitting on a tombstone that wasn't carved with a name yet._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company dear flower?" the undertaker asked._

_"No pleasure dear undertaker, the end of my contract and Sebastian's draws near" I said._

_"I had a feeling that may be the case. No need for jokes or laughter today" the undertaker said._

_"Oh really that's a shame. I had something good for you too" I said. The undertaker smiled at me._

_"Then please dear flower, make me laugh" he said._

_"Pink frilly dress" I said with a cool voice. The undertaker burst out laughing._

_"Dear girl when did that happen?" the undertaker asked as he chuckled._

_"The pink dress was something Lady Elizabeth made me wear once" I said._

_"I cannot picture you in pink" the undertaker said._

_"To be completely honest, I hated it" I said. The undertaker laughed again._

_"What are you going to do once your contract is over?" the undertaker asked._

_"I am thinking that Sebastian and I will leave England. There is so much at stake now" I said as I placed a hand on my abdomen._

_"Oh dear Rose, you're pregnant?" the undertaker asked quietly._

_"Yes my friend I am. I haven't told Sebastian yet. I just found out a couple days ago. I can already sense though that it will be twins. A boy and a girl" I said quietly. The undertaker took one of my hands and kissed it._

_"Good luck dear girl. I will have Ciel's and Elizabeth's coffins ready when the time comes" he said._

_"Thank you" I said as he escorted me to the waiting carriage. He helped me in and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before the carriage took me back to the estate. A few days later the end came. Elizabeth, Ciel, Sebastian and I were out at a burned down church when Ciel spoke the words that sealed my lady's fate._

_"So much has changed lately my dear Elizabeth. I couldn't be happier" Ciel said. I gasped in regret._

_"It's alright Rose, I'm ready" Elizabeth said with a sad smile. I gave her my last curtsy._

_"Yes my lady" I said for the final time. I snapped my fingers and my braid fell from its bun and unwound, flowing free. I went over to Elizabeth and cut her chocker off with a sharp fingernail. Ciel gasped as he saw her midnight blue contract mark, I shed my fingerless gloves showing my mark which bound me to her. Ciel ran to her, pushing me aside._

_"My dear Elizabeth, why did you do this? I had just assumed that one of your parents summoned Rose" Ciel asked as he held her hand._

_"I did it for you my love. I wanted to see you happy again. Now that I have gotten my wish, it's time to make my payment" she said._

_"No, I can't lose you too! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted._

_"I cannot stop it my lord. It is against demon law and a breach of the contract we made" Sebastian said. Ciel cried out, completely heartbroken._

_"Then if this cannot be stopped, our contract is finished Sebastian" Ciel said._

_"As you wish my lord" Sebastian said. He walked over to Ciel and with a flick of his finger; he cut the cord that held Ciel's eye patch. The eye patch fell to the stone floor, showing the eye that held Ciel's contract mark. Sebastian took off his gloves, letting the mark that bound him to Ciel been seen as Ciel and Elizabeth embraced._

_"Did you know about Sebastian?" Ciel asked her as they held each other._

_"Yes my love. I figured it out a while ago. Don't blame Rose though, she didn't say anything" Elizabeth said. Ciel frowned._

_"So I end up happy and we both lose our souls and die? It doesn't seem fair" Ciel said as tears streamed down his face._

_"When is life fair my dear?" Elizabeth asked before she kissed him tenderly._

_"At least we can die together" Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian and then at me. We looked at each other and then went to our former charges. They embrace and then we ate their souls. They died smiling, holding each other in a tender embrace. I wiped a tear away from my face._

_"Good-bye Elizabeth" I said as I gently took her out of Ciel's arms and laid her lifeless body down. Then I laid Ciel down next to her._

_"We have a lot to do" I said quietly._

_"Yes but we will get it done" Sebastian said._

_"I don't want to stay here after the funeral" I said._

_"Why?" Sebastian asked._

_"It won't be safe" I said._

_"What is the matter my love?" Sebastian asked in concern as he came over to me. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell him my news._

_"I'm pregnant" I whispered into the wind. Sebastian's face lit up and his eyes gave off a beautiful glow. He gave me a gentle hug and laid a hand on my abdomen._

_"How did I miss this?" he asked lovingly as we gazed at my still flat abdomen. That was when I noticed that his contract mark was gone. I glanced at my hand and noticed that mine had vanished as well._

_"My love I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I am not that far along yet" I said with a little smile._

_"I never thought that we would be parents. It makes me so happy. Is it a boy or a girl?" Sebastian asked. I blushed._

_"Both" I said. Sebastian stared at me, completely stunned._

_"Twins?" he asked. His face still looked totally surprised._

_"Yes dear, twins. That is why we can't stay here. Demon children are so rare, so two at once will have the demon world out for our blood and our children" I said._

_"What do you think we should do?" Sebastian asked in concern._

_"I have an idea, but we need help. We need to see the undertaker" I said. Sebastian nodded._

_"Do you think he can help us?" Sebastian asked._

_"Considering what he really is, yes I believe the undertaker can help us" I said._

_"Then call for him dear" Sebastian said. We gathered ourselves and I called out loudly._

_"Undertaker, we need your help" I cried out. The undertaker appeared and looked around. That is when he noticed the bodies._

_"That time already?" the undertaker asked sadly._

_"Yes it is. Could you help us please?" I asked._

_"Of course dear flower" the undertaker said to me. He disappeared with the bodies and Sebastian and I returned home. The news of Elizabeth's and Ciel's deaths spread like wild fire. Everybody was talking when the funeral happened one week later. So many people turned out, even the Queen of England was there. Sebastian and I watched as the undertaker closed the coffins and then took them out to the graveyard. Ciel and Elizabeth were buried right next to each other, as a reminder of their love. The next day Sebastian and I were at the undertaker's shop again._

_"Ah my favorite demonic couple is here. What can I do for you?" the undertaker asked._

_"We need a favor" I said._

_"Is that so? I shall listen to what you need after you make me laugh" the undertaker said._

_"Voyeur cat" I said with a wicked glint in my eyes. The undertaker howled with laughter and I mentally chuckled at my silly shinigami friend._

_"What do you need dear flower?" the undertaker asked me._

_"We need our names stricken from the demonic books so we can never be summoned again. Also we need a spell to cloak us from demonic discovery. The lives of our children depend upon it" I said calmly._

_"Give me a couple of days to get you what you need. In the meantime you can stay next door. I have heard that some of Ciel's and Elizabeth's family members are hunting you for answers about their deaths. You don't need that kind of trouble right now" the undertaker said._

_"Thank you" I said, touched by his concern._

_"Any time dear flower. I shall retrieve your things for you and I will return that pin for you Sebastian" the undertaker said as he pointed a finger at the Phantomhive head butler pin that my husband still wore on his suit jacket. Sebastian took it off and gave it to the undertaker._

_"Thank you for what you are doing for us" Sebastian said as the undertaker led us into the house next door._

_"I do not do this for you Sebastian. I do this for the flower. Even though she is a demon she reminds me so much of my late wife. This was our house when she was still alive" the undertaker said. I blinked in surprise._

_"I am so sorry that you lost the woman you loved" I said as I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_"So am I" the undertaker said as he showed us to a room. Then he left us. The undertaker closed the door on the happy couple. He had work to do. First he needed to go get Rose's and Sebastian's things and return the pin. Then he needed to find a witch that could make a powerful protection spell. He pondered the problem as he drove a carriage to the Phantomhive estate. The estate was empty, all the servants dismissed except for Tanaka. The undertaker gave Tanaka back the pin and then went to get Sebastian and Rose's belongings. He put them in the carriage and then set out on the path back to his shop. Half way back, he stopped because there was a woman sitting in the middle of the road. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that glowed in the light._

_"A goddess told me that you needed my help" the woman said. The undertaker raised his eyebrow underneath the hair that covered his eyes. As a shinigami (otherwise known as a god of death) he didn't trust goddesses very much. They were always meddling in affairs that shouldn't concern them._

_"What help could I need?" the undertaker asked. The woman laughed softly._

_"You are hiding a much sought after demonic couple. They need to vanish. I can help" the woman said. The undertaker smiled slightly._

_"Then make it so" the undertaker said. The woman chanted something in another language. Light flashed in the sky and then she smiled._

_"It is done. The demon's names have been burned from history and no demon shall ever be able to find them once they leave England" the woman said._

_"Where should they go?" the undertaker asked._

_"They should go to Ireland. We have a safe place waiting for them there" the woman said._

_"Who are you?" the undertaker asked the woman._

_"Right now I am a messenger of fate. But the rest of the time I am Venus, the roman goddess of love" she said with a laugh and then she vanished. The undertaker swore quietly as he scratched his head. Just how many goddesses where in interfering with Rose and Sebastian? He wasn't sure if he could trust them, but he would have to for Rose's sake. He shook his head and then returned to his shop. He delivered Rose's and Sebastian's things and then told them the "good" news._

_"The two of you have guardians somewhere. A woman I met on the way home cast a spell that burned your names from history and that blocked you from being found by other demons once you leave England. There is a place waiting for you in Ireland" the undertaker said. He didn't feel like telling the happy couple that their guardians happened to be goddesses. I smiled at the undertaker as he stated the news. I was so grateful for his help._

_"Thank you so much. I don't even know how we can repay you or whoever is watching over us" I said as I gave the undertaker a hug._

_"I am happy to help out my dear flower. You leave for Ireland tomorrow. Please get some rest" the undertaker said and then he left the room. When he got back to his shop he found a note pinned to one of the coffins. He unpinned it and sat down to read._

_"Dear undertaker, thank you for helping the couple we are watching over. In time you shall find what you seek most. Keep your heart open. Good luck and may fortune be yours. Sincerely; Fortuna, Roman goddess of Fortune and luck." The undertaker took a moment to stare at the letter. This made three Roman goddesses that were protecting a pair of love struck demons! He could understand them protecting Rose, even though she was a demon she was different. But why were they protecting Sebastian? Was it because of the unborn twins? He just didn't know. The next day the undertaker took us to the port. Sebastian and I boarded the ship to Ireland after I hugged the undertaker good-bye and we never looked back. We landed in Ireland and were greeted by the person we least expected, the goddess Laverna._

_"Congratulations are due to the both of you. The road that led you here was not easy. We have high hopes for both of you" she said. Sebastian and I glanced at each other and then at the goddess in surprise._

_"It was you!" I gasped in surprise, realizing the truth._

_"Myself, the goddess Fortuna, and the goddess Venus my dear" she said. Sebastian looked at me in confusion. It was time to tell him what I had just figured out._

_"The goddesses manipulated our meeting. They wanted us to be together. Our love and our children are meant to be an example to change demon kind. What the goddesses didn't expect was that every demon would want to kill us for what we have done" I said angrily._

_"We are sorry about that. We granted your wish for privacy and brought you here so you can live in peace as an apology for our miscalculation" the goddess said._

_"While I am grateful to you for your apology, I never want to see another goddess as long as I live" I said hotly._

_"As you wish" the goddess said and she disappeared. Sebastian took my hand and gently pulled me into his arms._

_"While the goddesses may have manipulated our meeting, they can't manipulate our feelings Rose. We are immune to the love spells others cast. My love for you is real and it always will be" Sebastian said as held me. I looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss._

_"That is true. I am so glad I have you. You are my true love Sebastian and my love for you will never change" I said. We finally looked around us and realized we had been moved. We were in a beautiful field full of wild flowers. Behind us was a lovely house, the perfect place to raise our children. We entered the house and started our new lives. Nine months later I gave birth to our twins. I named our son Rayaziel and our daughter Suspiria. Both twins had raven hair but Rayaziel had my ice blue eyes while Suspiria had Sebastian's red eyes. Sebastian was completely devoted to and enchanted by his children. I couldn't have asked for a better demon to be the father of my children. Several years after they were born we showed them how to protect themselves. We didn't want either of them to be hurt the way I was. Seasons came and went, years passed. Our children aged to the point where all demons stopped aging and they went out on their own. They knew not to leave the country and they could protect themselves from any other danger now. Sebastian and I were alone together once again._

_"What do we do now?" I asked as Sebastian held me one night as we watched the sun set._

_"We live my dear. And we love" he said as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face. I smiled at him._

_"We will always be together and we will always have this love" I said as I kissed him. And we did. We never bothered to change the names we had been given while we were contracted because we had met, gotten to know each other, and loved each other under them. They meant something to us, something that could never be taken. I was Sebastian's Rose and I always would be until the end of time._

_The End_


End file.
